A Period Of Calm During A Certain Transition From One Order To Another
by whwsms
Summary: Back in the AU associated with "A Certain Search After Truth". Mankind has triumphed in the war against Great Demon Coronzon. Aleister Crowley has perished in the final confrontation. Academy City in Japan remains shut down, following Coronzon's earlier invasion. So, where does Academy City's population – particularly, its Espers – go from here?
1. Chapter 1

_AUTHOR PREAMBLE: Advance advisory; if any characters appear to be OOC with respect to their depictions here as compared to either novels, manga or anime to date, it's because, to put it simply, and in my humble opinion, for some of them (if not all), it's time to grow up, even a little bit (more on that later). Also, I don't intend to re-write or re-invent all the events from NT Volumes 18 to 22R respectively, but I will seek to touch on some (not necessarily all) plot points that, in my opinion, were glossed over as the NT 22R story concluded, relative to this AU setting, of course._

_Just like before, except for any original characters and situations introduced within this story, all characters and situations depicted herein are © KAZUMA KAMACHI/ASCII MEDIA WORKS/PROJECT-INDEX._

* * *

Chapter 1 – An Awakening to the Dawning of A New and Peaceful Day.

It is December 31 of the current year; essentially the day after the climactic battle against Great Demon Coronzon. Up to a few moments ago, Kamijou Touma was, literally, fast asleep. Curiously, this was his first session of deep (and one might even say, sound) sleep since the hurried departure from Academy City by himself and others just over a week ago. Despite being sound asleep, it should come as little or no surprise that the events of the last five to six days played themselves before Touma's inner eye, as if he was seated before a television, or a cinema screen.

As time passed, the panorama gradually faded as Touma slowly awakened to find himself lying on a cot, cordoned off by movable curtains. As his vision became clear again, and sensation returned to his body, Touma saw Othinus seated cross-legged upon his chest, eyes closed, seemingly in meditation, with A Certain Calico Cat seemingly reclining upon his lower abdomen, generally immobile, except for an occasional twitching of his tail.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, human." Othinus remarked in a seemingly nonchalant tone, as she opened her eyes and shifted her body to stand beside him.

"Hey, Othi-chan … I take it that the fighting is all over." was Touma's reply, even as he began propping himself up to rest on his elbows, noticing that he was wearing what appeared to be a hospital patient's gown.

Turning to Sphynx, Othinus spoke: "Oi, cat … how about going to find your mistress. She'll be glad to know he's awake at last."

Sphynx seemed to hesitate for a second or two, before rising up, stretching its body as if to shake off any lingering vestiges of sleep, as well as yawning.

"Cat, if you start extending claws during your wake-up routine, things might get ugly." mumbled Touma. Sphynx seemed to pay his words little mind, but at least Touma felt no claws poking his body, as Sphynx eventually leaped to the floor, before sauntering off.

"Uh, is he really going to look for Index?" Touma asked, raising his upper body to a more upright position.

"I believe so. That darn cat and I have an understanding ….. sometimes." replied the former Magic God. "Should I recap what has taken place recently for you?"

"Sure, … another point of view just might help clear my head right now." was Touma's response, all the while stretching his arms to relieve them of the stiffness that comes with long sleep.

"Alright, then." continued Othinus, "We're currently located within a makeshift hospital, set up just on the coastline of the Irish Sea. You've been asleep for almost 24 hours, since your body was sighted collapsed upon the battlefield by Index and Karasuma Fran from above, riding one of Fran's balloons. The official position adopted by the British Government, though not necessarily stated in full detail to the public and the rest of the world, is that Great Demon Coronzon had been defeated and her plan to disperse all that exists had been thwarted. Aleister Crowley's, or rather Aleis' lifeless body had been discovered upon the wreck of the 'Queen Britannia' ship, and therefore, Crowley has been officially declared dead by the British authorities. The world and mankind are still around, notwithstanding the devastation both in England and its territories overseas, mostly at the hands of Crowley's Hazards, as well as England's use of those Divine Mixtures, seemingly put in place by Coronzon, during her masquerade as Archbishop Lola Stuart. In the end, and to make an otherwise long story short, a last-ditch combined effort of yourself plus some of your fellow Espers from Academy City, working directly or indirectly with Necessarius, the Amakusa Catholics and the British forces led by the Royal Family managed to turn the tide."

Pausing as he assimilated what was stated, Touma responded: "Well, guess the fact that we're still alive might just make up a little for what Crowley put us all through in hauling us all the way here."

"Looking back at it now, perhaps it was a good thing we undertook that excursion to your family home earlier." remarked Othinus. "On the one hand, it might have worked out even if things had remained as they were. On the other, whether you did so consciously or subconsciously, this time you actually summoned and directed the power of the Invisible Thing, without having to sever your right hand or arm. In my opinion, it was likely that plus Imagine Breaker which helped to secure mankind's victory."

Before anything further could be said, a male voice called out: "Excuse the intrusion.", before one of the curtains was pulled to one side, revealing Index, carrying Sphynx and accompanied by Heaven Canceller. By all indications, he had been treating the British Forces struck down in the final battle. Even as Touma raised a hand in greeting, the doctor spoke as he and Index stepped inside: "It appears my prognosis was correct that 24 hours of complete bed-rest would see Kamijou-kun awake again and in effectively sound condition … although given your history of visits to my hospital back in Academy City, this will take getting used to."

"Oh no, no, no ... this Kamijou-san approves of this new outcome very much." Touma replied quickly, only for a grumbling of his stomach to interrupt any further comment.

"Hmmm, … seriously, when last did you have a full meal, Kamijou-kun?" inquired Heaven Canceller, apparently nonplussed by that involuntary outburst.

"If I recall correctly, it's been at least four days, … maybe even five." was Touma's reply after a few seconds, shifting so that he sat on his cot, facing the doctor, "what with all the moving around and especially when we approached England, I don't recall Crowley letting any of us pause for a stationary meal. Chew something here, nibble something there ... that was his, or rather her answer to that."

"Er, … actually," interjected Index, raising one hand with a slightly sheepish look on her face, "just after you were cut loose and dropped into London, Aleis had the rest of us pause for a meal … she figured it would take a few hours before you would eventually disable the barrier that was blocking the rest of us from freely entering the city."

Sighing after taking in that revelation, Touma stated: "According to Othi-chan, Crowley is gone … literally, so it's probably for the best that we drop the matter. Granted if he, or rather she, was still around, I might have something to say to her, about that."

"I for one agree with the position you've taken, Kamijou-kun." remarked the doctor, "but for now, I volunteer the best thing for you would be to get some food inside of you. I believe Index knows where food can be found here. That said, I'll leave you to deal with that, while I resume my rounds."

After Heaven Canceller took his leave, Touma said: "Well, I see my regular clothes nearby … guess I'll change back into them, then we can seek out the food."

"I know where the canteen is, Touma." volunteered Index, "so I'll go on ahead to order some food, then come back for you two."

Index then rushed forward to hug Touma, saying with a smile: "By the way, welcome back, Touma.", before departing swiftly with Sphynx.

* * *

As Touma changed back into his regular clothes, which somehow have survived the trip to England, and all the fighting. Othinus remarked snidely: "I'm surprised you didn't ask me to turn away while you changed, human."

Touma replied nonchalantly: "Chances are you'll say you've seen such things and more many times before I was even born, Othi-chan."

To which Othinus replied in turn: "Could be, could be ... now that I think about it, during your hospital stay in Academy City, after your retrieval from Denmark, some of those nurses seemed to barely restrain themselves when giving you a sponge-bath while you were effectively comatose."

"Er, … this Kamijou-san's not sure whether he should be thrilled or scared at that revelation." was Touma's reply, after a few seconds.

Othinus carried on, seemingly without skipping a beat: "And curiously enough, it wasn't only the nurses who saw you in such a vulnerable position back then." Touma did a double-take on that.

Before anything further was said, Index returned, stating that she has requested some food at the canteen and they can sit at one of the long tables set up in the nearby dining area. With that, the Kamijou Household left the patients' rest area and are led by Index to the canteen and dining area, where Touma sat at one such long table. Index proceeded to the canteen station, and soon returned, carrying a tray bearing two platters heaped full of food, some cutlery (curiously, two sets), two plates and two cups containing some beverage.

Touma asked, looking at the tray: "Granted I'm hungry enough right now to eat just about anything put before me, but what did you bring us, Index?"

Index replied smoothly: "Toasted and un-toasted bread, butter, cheese, assorted sauteed vegetables, baked beans, eggs (scrambled, fried or boiled), sausage, bacon and some kind of sliced meat."

Othinus whispered to Touma: "That's surely not all for you, is it?"

"Perish the thought that this Kamijou-san could ever hope to consume so much in one sitting." Touma whispered back. Evidently, Index loaded up enough for both Touma (hopefully) and herself, and it just so happens that Othinus and Sphynx might have some as well.

As they proceeded to dine together, Othinus expounded further, while not chewing on a piece of sausage herself: "Like I said earlier, I believe the power of the Invisible Thing, whether it was used consciously or unconsciously, likely had a hand in securing victory for the British Forces, and by extension, mankind in general."

"Perhaps it did." replied Touma. "However, in light of what you, Index and I discussed among ourselves on the way from Japan to Egypt, this Kamijou-san can only hope that those actions were generally un-noticed by everyone else." Briefly, Othinus had cautioned Touma against openly flaunting the fact that his misfortune had been effectively eliminated, or of his recently-established status with respect to Imagine Breaker or the Invisible Thing.

It was probably best described as very fortunate, that with the help of others besides Index and Othinus, certain things had been dealt with in certain ways before all this madness began. And when the madness did begin, things happened, figuratively speaking at a break-neck pace: starting with a curse being imposed upon Tsuchimikado Maika, Tsuchimikado Motoharu's abrupt return to Academy City apparently upon learning of Maika being cursed, the invasion of the Windowless Building and the confrontation with Aleister Crowley, Academy City being invaded and Crowley being killed by Archbishop Lola Stuart, who was then revealed to be a demon called Coronzon, Crowley splitting himself into a billion possible selves upon his "death", the shut-down of the City to keep it out of Coronzon's hands, Touma, Index (with Sphynx), Othinus, the mysterious Mina Mathers, Tsuchimikado, Hamazura Shiage, Takitsubo Rikou and Accelerator, as well as a newborn baby girl later identified as Lilith Crowley, departing hastily from Japan with a now young, very female, and rather perverted Aleister Crowley (or as he/she seemed quite comfortable referring herself as, Aleis), making their way to invade England, et cetera.

"Um, it might not have been seen directly, Touma." Index interjected briefly, "but it is possible that the momentary presence of the Invisible Thing might have been sensed by magic-users among the British forces, even if they could not tell exactly what it was."

"Hmm, … well if so, that can't be helped, but I agree with Othi-chan; unless or until we know more about Dragon-san and its power, it's probably safer to limit the number of people who know it exists as far as possible." remarked Touma, before setting to his portion of food.

* * *

Eventually, Touma had filled himself up (food-wise) for the first time in days. Even as Index effortlessly finished off what was left (possibly a calculated move on her part), the question was raised: "So, does anyone know what's the immediate plan for us folks from Academy City?"

"We could probably seek out Kanzaki-san or Orsola-san on that later," Index replied, pausing between finishing up, "but I understand I'll be stationed at Necessarius' headquarters by St. George's Cathedral in London, while the others from Academy City are located."

Further talk is momentarily interrupted when a voice called out, in rather regal tones: "Ah, I was told I'd find you here, Touma Kamijou." In this instance, the voice was that of Third Princess Villian, accompanied by two knights, who has apparently come seeking out Touma.

"Oh, … no need to stand or any formalities," Villian stated, even as Touma and Index prepared to at least stand up in the presence of royalty, "the doctor told me you had only got back on your feet as of today."

As the Kamijou Household settled down, Villian continued: "Now that Mister Kamijou is able to move again, a guest-house has been located in close proximity to St. George's Cathedral, where you will reside until arrangements are worked out for your return to Japan. Interestingly, the proprietor, although a resident of England, had spent some time in Japan, and has a working knowledge of the language, so communication should not be a problem. The Royal Family will handle any & all expenses related to your stay."

"I guess that can work." replied Touma. "Is there any word on the others who came with me (even if he didn't refer to them by name, he was specifically referring to Hamazura Shiage, Takitsubo Rikou and Accelerator)?"

To that, Villian responded: "Regarding the others who came with you to England, so far as it is known, they're still here, although their exact whereabouts are unknown up to now. The Amakusa are to be dispatched, if not already done, to locate your companions. I should perhaps also make mention of two young girls spotted at both Edinburgh Castle and during the final battle on the 'Queen Britannia', riding a strange machine."

Touma spoke up: "I volunteer a bit of advice … one of those to be sought; the one known as Accelerator, is not only Academy City's most powerful Esper, but he can be … how else can I put it … a bit trigger-happy, so anyone seeking him out would do well to exercise a good deal of caution when approaching him. Also, regarding two girls and a machine, you're referring to two others from Academy City (Misaka Mikoto and Shokuhou Misaki), and the machine was something I believe Crowley called the A.A.A. (Anti-Art-Attachment)."

Index interjected at that point via a raised hand: "Perhaps I can shed some light on that last point, Princess. Actually, 'Short Hair' and Misaki-san had dropped by while Touma was still unconscious, with Misaka disclosing that she originally came to England to search for her father who had last been sighted in London, and Misaki had accompanied her. Both were involved in the fighting at Edinburgh Castle, as well as the final clash aboard the 'Queen Britannia". In fact, at Edinburgh, Coronzon used her prehensile hair to toss Misaki down a flight of stairs within the castle. She was hurt, but her injuries were not permanent, and she got treated by Touma's doctor, enough to restore a measure of mobility. Misaka said she planned to resume the search to ensure her father's safety, but noted that, once that was done, they had to return to Tokiwadai's current location, before a certain dorm-manager from hell made a move."

Except for Othinus, heads turned in strange ways towards Index at her describing someone as 'a certain dorm-manager from hell'.

"It was rather interesting that both girls seemed to turn ghostly white at the mention of this 'dorm manager'." remarked Othinus.

"I can't say I've met the person, but I've heard stories … simply put, anyone who's name can invoke fear into two Level 5 Espers is likely not someone to be trifled with." was Touma's response. "Anyway, as long as that machine doesn't break down or anything like that, Misaka and Shokuhou will probably make their way back home similar to how they came."

After thanking Villian for her advisory, and later on, having secured all of his personal effects, Touma, together with Index, Othinus and Sphynx, was ready to depart for London. Considering that they were capable of accommodating mass transit to and fro, the British authorities prioritized getting its railway transport system back into action as soon as possible, following the end of the fighting. Accordingly, and with a Royal Knight as their guide, the Kamijou Household were soon on their way back to London via train.

* * *

During the train ride, the devastation witnessed in London and even in Edinburgh apparently did not appear to spread to the outer countryside, so that, from all appearances, it could be considered just another day in the United Kingdom. During the train ride, Othinus, occupying her usual perch atop Touma's shoulder, noticing him to be in a somewhat pensive mood, spoke up: "Is something troubling you, human?"

Touma turned away from gazing out of the window of their cabin, to reply: "I was thinking about two things. One: I recall being told that, back in the Windowless Building, Crowley supposedly split himself into a billion separate beings, each being a possibility of himself; whatever that's supposed to mean. What happened to those billion or so beings, since it's unlikely that they can simply be hidden away?"

Index chipped in a reply: "Apparently most were transformed into the Crowley Hazards, sent to cause chaos in England and its territories during the invasion. Plus there were a few occasions where Crowley … or to be more precise, Aleis ... wielded magic against her opponents, and she apparently absorbed some of those beings to use them as fuel for those magic assaults. While I did not see Aleis' final moments even from on-board Fran's balloon, it's likely that she absorbed those which remained for her final attacks on Coronzon, as there are no reports of the Hazards being seen anywhere, since the battle concluded."

"Well, that still seems to be a stretch that a living being … even if it's a part of you … could be present one moment, and gone the next, but as we three know, I know practically nothing about magic, so perhaps I'm over-thinking the matter somehow." remarked Touma.

"Yes, you do tend to over-think things a lot, human." Othinus interjected. "If I were to hazard a guess, some of that might be a by-product of some sort of conditioning Crowley imposed on you for the nine or so years you've been a resident of Academy City."

After a few seconds, Touma spoke again: "And right there, that's probably the tip of the iceberg on the other thing that's bugging me. Now that the fighting's over, and we now have a free moment to reflect on certain things that have come to light, I'm still wrestling in my mind with the revelation that the establishment of Academy City ... the development of its Esper Power Curriculum ... the seemingly collecting of close to two million people into the City … all of it was part of some grandiose scheme for this Kamijou-san to grow and develop in some way that suited Crowley's own plans. It's almost as if everyone else … my classmates, those girls I know from Tokiwadai, Misaka's Sisters, even ordinary people living and working there … their lives, their dreams, their desires didn't seem to matter a bit to Crowley."

"It's a trait all-too-common among humankind that probably won't go away anytime soon." replied Othinus, "when someone initiates a plan like he did, it shouldn't be expected that any sort of detailed survey was taken to determine who would agree and who would disagree to its execution. Aleister Crowley was not the first to act in that manner, nor will he likely be the last."

"Maybe what might be buzzing around my head right now," Touma came back, "are questions like: What happens to those people and their lives, now that Crowley is gone? Should it even be revealed to them what Crowley's plans and intentions were? What if, just like you hinted just now, Othi-chan, they've also been conditioned, if not manipulated like I might have been to lead a life that they would otherwise not want? Would anyone, or should anyone answer for all that time, effort and energy expended in just existing like some cog in a huge machine? ..."

If Touma was going to say anything further, it was halted by the former Magic God poking him a few times with one finger in his cheek. Turning to Index, Othinus spoke in a deadpan tone: "He was about to do it again, Index."

Index sighed before saying: "You're probably right about that, Othinus." Even Sphynx seemed to glance at Touma with a look that, if it could be translated into human speech, might have said: "Stop Right There."

Silence reigned in the cabin for a few seconds before Touma spoke up: "Ah, … now that you seem to have gotten my attention, how about cluing this Kamijou-san in on whatever I seem to have missed?"

"All right, then, and I'll put this in rather simple terms." responded Othinus. "Point One: you will recall that, while confronting Crowley in the Windowless Building, it was revealed that, many years ago, he had used his so-called Archetype Controller to effectively create the division between Science and Magic, right?"

"Sure, I recall that." replied Touma.

"In which case," Othinus came back, "revealing to the majority of Academy City that they were nothing more than pawns in the plans of a magic-user, even one who supposedly abandoned Magic, would likely be met with scorn and derision at the least … even if that turned out to be the actual truth of the matter."

Touma mulled on the former Magic God's reply for a moment, before responding himself: "Can't argue with that explanation, so I've no choice but to accept it."

"Good – one down." Othinus continued. "Point Two: take your time if need be, but answer me this … at any moment did Crowley divulge his plans or intentions to you during the time you were in his City, and did he invite your consent to be a part of his schemes?"

Once again, after a moment or two, Touma replied: "No such thing comes to mind, so I'll have to say no."

"Very good, human." declared Othinus smugly. "To sum it all up concisely, you were as much an unwitting pawn as anyone else in Crowley's plans, so, even if it has been recently revealed that you were a key component in those plans, that does not make you an accomplice to them, or a willing participant in them. In addition, Crowley in all likelihood had no interest in a human being named Kamijou Touma, so much as his interest was more on this generation's wielder of the Imagine Breaker, so that, if someone else had Imagine Breaker instead of you, Crowley would have likely acted exactly as he did towards them, as he did towards you. Therefore, dismiss from your mind right now any notion that you have to somehow take on any responsibility for what happened. The only one who should have to answer or account for that is Aleister Crowley, and, to put it bluntly, he is no longer in this world. My status as a former Magic God notwithstanding, necromancy is not a specialty of mine, so I cannot say for certain whether it is possible to bring him back from wherever men's souls go when they die to face up to any consequences of his actions, or even if any attempt should be made to do so. As I said, he is dead and gone, and, so far as we know, he has not passed on his plans or intentions to anyone else to continue them, so it's better to let those plans pass away with him."

"'Vengeance is mine; I will repay.' saith the LORD." intoned Index in a rather solemn tone, before switching back to her more normal voice. "Othinus is right on that, Touma … Aleister Crowley may no longer be in this world to answer or account for all that he did while he was alive, but it's my belief that he will answer or account for it, wherever his soul may be; even if you or I are not there to witness how that takes place. We'd all do better to let the whole thing go and move on with our lives from this point on."

After a period of silence, during which he seemed to process the words of his companions in his mind, Touma finally took a deep breath and then slowly exhaled, before speaking to both Othinus and Index: "You two could probably make an excellent debating team … once more, this Kamijou-san must concede defeat regarding any argument on that point."

"It's a sure sign of wisdom when a person realizes that he or she is up against a battle that they simply cannot win." remarked Othinus.

"And by some sort of extension, should the same approach apply to Coronzon, and, as I understand it, her declaration that her ultimate purpose was supposedly to disperse or destroy all that exists … including herself as likely being the last thing to be destroyed." inquired Touma.

"Short, simple and to-the-point, yes." Othinus came back without any pause. "A more lengthy exposition can take place at another time, but for now, aside from her being an entity not of this world, Coronzon was simply operating according to her nature. Even if details of any earlier appearances in this world are likely unknown, Mankind should consider itself fortunate that enough information had been collected about her to highlight the danger involved in summoning her to this world; let alone forming a contract with her."

Silence reigned for a while before, after taking another breath and exhaling, Touma declared: "This reminds me of at least part of a conversation I had long ago with Kumokawa-sempai … I may just have to resign myself to a simple fact; namely that not everyone can be saved by my own hand or power, and once in a while, the person is the only one that can save themselves, or else be lost."

Othinus replied: "That's indeed a sign that you're growing up, human, and at the least you're starting to shake off some if not all of the conditioning I spoke about earlier."

Index, taking hold of Touma's hand with her own, spoke up at that point: "In the end, after he has done all that he can do for someone, sometimes even Touma just has to let go … plus, after all that has happened recently, I hope you're aware that it's futile to strive to save others by putting your own life or well-being at risk, and that to act in that manner would cause those who care about you … not only Othinus and myself … to worry needlessly about you."

In the moment of silence which followed, Touma's thoughts shifted to their present position. Now that he could look back, it was sheer madness on Crowley's part to drag him and the others over to England as he did, and even though they survived and managed to prevail in the end, they and the others from Academy City were effectively stranded in England, with virtually no money, no passports or travel documents, little means to contact Academy City or what was left of it, or even anyone in Japan. Then in the silence, a little voice in his own mind seemed to ring out: "It's all right … something will work out on that point. Even now, we've not been totally abandoned by England, now that the fighting is over, so don't worry much about it."

Putting that train of thought aside, Touma spoke up: "All right then … this heavy reflection session is over. Unless any of us feel uncomfortable about eating on a moving vehicle, I say we find us some food."

"Good call there, human." was the former Magic God's response.

"Mmm!" exclaimed Index, accompanied by a 'meow' from her calico cat.

With that, the Kamijou Household continued on the return trip to London.

* * *

_Well, that's one chapter down ... and there will be no rush to publish the next chapter; when it's done to my satisfaction, it will show up._


	2. Chapter 2

_Short and to-the point: thanks to those who favorited and opted to follow Chapter 1. And to any who choose to follow without checking the box; welcome aboard, too._

_Responses to Reviews follow:_

**Mr. X - I once again plead the AU; no need to duplicate 100% the dialogue from the novels. This is A sequel, but it may not be THE sequel you are looking for; that will come later.**

**Fortitude501 - this is a sequel to my first story.**

**Majin Othinus - I posted a quick PM to your review; opting not to spoil it for others.**

**MrQuestionMark - 'Twould be way too easy to disclose (even via PM to you only) what it is my intention to convey. I'll trust that some if not all things will become clearer with this chapter.**

**ArmoredCoreNineBall - simply stated, having established certain things in the AU associated with my first story, I chose not to re-set said AU just to match the canon story progression, once the Aleister Crowley story had effectively ended. Also, I seek to plant the seed for other things in either this story or future ones, of which we've had a few PM exchanges over the past months.**

**Im The Person - it could be argued that Touma's and Othinus' mutual understanding of each other definitely gives her an edge over virtually every other female in the To Aru Universe who has any sort of interest in the Tou-MAN.**

**The crack shipping guy - Perhaps at some point, I might reduce using the "this Kamijou-san" statement in any stories I write, but it won't happen overnight. Remember, most of the novel stories actually take place over the space of a few days, if not a few hours. Also, if Touma seems a bit 'robotic' here, I'm conveying my impression that he's still processing all that he's learnt regarding his involvement in Crowley's plans. Once that has been worked out in his own mind, even that may change.**

_One More Time, except for any original characters and situations introduced within this story, all characters and situations depicted herein are © KAZUMA KAMACHI/ASCII MEDIA WORKS/PROJECT-INDEX._

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Date mentioned at start of Chapter 1 was revised to match progression of events in the previous AU story.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Some Revelations Of A Most Interesting Kind Gradually Come To Light

It is January 1, the start of a new year. A rather eerie silence permeates the very air over England's capital city. The weather alternates at times between light snowfall and at least clear skies. Clean-up operations have gotten underway in the areas directly affected by the battles of the last few days, and are progressing slowly but steadily. As yet, there is no word on what is happening in Academy City, since its shutdown and evacuation of its population. In fact, except for a few instances during the many battles that took place, where Aleis momentarily turned its technology on, then at some point turned it off again, by the time she was discovered dead, the City Of Science was once more shut down. Up to the present moment, Hamazura, Takitsubo, and Accelerator, together with Dion Fortune (or rather a replica of the original; to be more technical, a grimoire, in similar fashion as Mina Mathers), were still being sought by the Amakusa.

Over at St. George's Cathedral, something curious had started to brew, with a rather unique visitor, coming by that day … none other than the mercenary magic-user named Oriana Thomson.

"Ara, Ara, … I truly did not expect to see you again so soon, Miss Thomson." remarked Orsola Aquinas, who met Oriana at the entrance. "I was under the impression that your business which brought you here days ago was concluded."

Under a different set of circumstances, the atmosphere might have become tense at the least, since some might recall that Oriana's last mission actually brought one of the so-called Divine Mixtures literally to Necessarius's doorstep. It could have become more problematic if one recalled that the one who willingly stepped forward to be, for want of a better word, the vessel for that mystic item, was none other than Orsola; a move that, from all indications, implied little chance of survival for the 'vessel'. Fortunately perhaps, Orsola, aside from her oft-times seeming airheadedness, seemed to share at least one common trait with Kamijou Touma ... namely a seeming inability to hold a grudge against anyone who thought, spoke or even did ill towards her; even if the action was or might have been completely unintentional. Therefore, from Orsola's perspective, Oriana Thomson was merely a visitor and associate. As for Oriana, if any recall of that incident surfaced in her mind, it was quietly laid aside.

"Oh, it was completed." replied Oriana, "and I've already got a new assignment lined up to start working on in a few days time. However, I do have a very short one taking place now. Specifically, I've gotten word for our allies from Academy City, which someone had asked me to deliver."

"Hmm", said Orsola, "as I recall, Index has gone over to visit Kamijou-san at the guest-house where he's staying. It's actually quite close by. Please give me a moment and I'll pass onto you the address."

* * *

Some minutes later, Oriana was on her way to said guest-house. Upon reaching it, she introduced herself to the proprietor, stating that she brought word from Japan to her current lone guest. Moments later, the proprietor brought Oriana over to an outdoor verandah, where Touma and Index were seated around a table. Of course, a certain Former Magic God was present also, but she chose to switch to and adopt "doll mode", until the proprietor had departed.

"Yo, Oriana-san … it's been a while." remarked Touma, "Are you here looking for me, or Index?"

"Actually, I came with word from Japan, for you and those others who came with you to England." was Oriana's reply, taking out her phone as she sat at an available chair.

"Considering the fact that Crowley rushed us out of Japan so fast, we couldn't even pack extra clothing or even basic accessories, this was probably the only way to contact us." remarked Othinus.

"True … my phone's battery finally died a while back, so I'm likely to see my inbox chock-full of messages when I get it going again. And then, I'll need to either get onto a network, or at least have internet access for that." stated Touma, glancing at his own phone.

"Well, _onee-san_ might be able to arrange something on that," replied Oriana, " but for now, you guys can watch this pre-recorded video on my phone, forwarded by Miss Kumokawa. Luckily for you, we girls exchanged contact info while in Kanagawa, so, apparently when your general whereabouts were finally discovered, she contacted me."

Just before actually playing the video, Oriana paused to inquire: "Ah, since this involves Academy City, and I'm technically from the Magic Side, would there be a problem with my being present while you watch this video, Kamijou-kun?"

"It's all right with me, Oriana-san. For one thing, there's no guarantee yet regarding if there will ever be an Academy City anymore." was Touma's answer. "Plus, it seems that much of the trouble I've had to put up with for a rather long time was probably started by our former General Superintendent having created a divide between both Sides, so I don't feel like continuing down that path any longer."

With that said, Touma, Index, Oriana and Othinus watched and listened to Kumokawa Seria relay the general status of things back in Japan, with particular reference to Academy City. As might be expected, it was no personal message to Touma, but a general one, intended for those Academy City Espers discovered to have gone with Aleister Crowley to England; even Tsuchimikado, who only accompanied the group as far as Egypt, was mentioned by name. To sum all the key points up: at the moment, the City remains shut down. Aside from Tsugutoshi Kaizumi and Oyafune Monoka, the other known Board Directors are nowhere to be found, despite efforts to contact them. Hastily assembling a team comprising of administrative officials from Judgement and/or Anti-Skill, and also making best use of available technology (some PC's and similar devices from the City were still functional, even if major super-tech equipment was not), Oyafune has been at work compiling a database of all of the City's population (student and adult), up to the evacuation. Computer hackers, both individuals and teams, have been recruited by Tsugutoshi, and have made exploratory investigations. All indications thus far suggest that, if all goes well, the infrastructure that allowed people to live in the City could be restored within a minimum of ten years ... however, they can give no definitive answer as to restoring the super-technology that ultimately created esper abilities. To minimize or thwart the possibility of some foreign agency attempting to 'appropriate' any elements of the City's now-dormant super-technology, the Japanese Government has moved to secure the now abandoned city-state, as best as their military resources can. Seria added further that Tsugutoshi has been engaged in discussions with the British authorities (may or may not be at the level of the Royal Family, but that's classified) to work out the "red tape", thereby permitting Touma and the others to eventually return to Japan.

Even if those back in Japan were unaware of certain facts, the findings of the hackers corresponded with a revelation made by Aleis to the group which came with her at least as far as Egypt. The revelation was that she activated a virus of his/her own creation to shut down the City and thereby keep it out of Coronzon's hands, and that it would take practically a lifetime for anyone beside her to undo its effects.

"Well, a bit of news is perhaps better than no news at all." remarked Touma, as the video concluded, "but I suppose unless something turns up of which we don't know, Academy City is no more."

"Sounds grim." commented Oriana. "Do you have any clue what will happen to its population, if that's indeed the case?"

"I guess one way or another we'll be re-absorbed back into Japanese society. That may or may not be a bad thing, but what concerns me right now is what happens to Index." Touma replied, with a hand resting on Index's shoulder. "I recall Tsuchimikado hinting that, back when Kanzaki and Stiyl left Index in Academy City, it was believed to be a safe enough place, which magicians seeking the grimoires would find difficult, if not impossible to infiltrate. Of course, we know how that worked out."

"Unless perhaps those instances of infiltration, when they did occur, were deliberately allowed by Crowley … all part of his own plans." interjected Othinius.

"Hmm … that would not surprise me, if it were so." responded Touma. "Don't get me wrong; if Index stays with me, I'll do my best to look after and protect her. But I won't ignore the fact that it might be more difficult to do so without Academy City, even if its security was not absolutely perfect."

"Actually, we were talking about that sort of thing before you arrived, Oriana-san." spoke Index, "inclusive of what options might be best to take, now that Aleis is gone, and Coronzon has been dealt with. Personally, my first choice is to stay with Touma, but the reality of what has happened must be faced up to. Also, I made up my mind during the battle against Coronzon that I want to be of assistance to Touma, so, if staying in England, even for a while, thereby giving Touma space to finish his high school time turns out to be the best option, I'm fine with it."

"Well, as I understand It, there's still time while the Amakusa are searching for your fellow Espers." commented Oriana, "so perhaps something may turn up, as you indicated. In the meanwhile, could you lend me your phone, Kamijou-kun?"

"Sure." Touma replied, almost immediately passing on the device. Oriana looked at the nameplate at its rear, as well as the port for (presumably) a cable connection.

Handing Touma back the phone, Oriana spoke again: "Based on what I observed, it should be possible to get a compatible charger, as well as a portable Wi-Fi device to give it at least an Internet connection. If your companions carry similar or identical phones, it should work for them, too. Miss Kumokawa asked me to organize such a thing, and, if need be, send her any bill for the expenses; she and her employer will settle it."

After Oriana had taken her leave, Index spoke: "Perhaps in some small way, we're seeing proof that Touma's misfortune has been resolved."

"You're sure right about that." remarked Touma. "I'm not even going to try to speculate on what might have happened or be happening otherwise."

"If I may put in a word of advice, human." Othinus responded. "while outside interference, for want of a better term, might have imposed an un-natural tendency for you to experience more unfortunate things than fortunate in the past, all that we ended up doing at your family home was to undo that tendency. You're now on an equal footing with your fellow men and women, in the sense that you can indirectly yet inevitably create your own luck, good or bad, by virtue of how you think and act. So I would advise against forming any misconception that everything from now on will always be smooth sailing for you. You will likely have challenges, difficulties and obstacles of one kind or another to face, both now and in the future."

Silence reigned for a few seconds, as Touma paused to dwell on that comment from the former Magic God, before replying: "Point taken, and I suppose as long as I have support from my friends, like you two and others, in the end, it will all work out fine."

* * *

The next day, the visiting roles were reversed, i.e., it was Touma and Othinus who had come to Necessarius, to see Index. At the moment, the three of them, together with Sphynx, were in the gardens of the Cathedral grounds, continuing their discussion from yesterday. In the wake of receiving word from Seria of the current status of Academy City, Index and Othinus had actually started to raise a particular topic with Touma, of which up till now, he was mostly unaware – the possible connection between the Invisible Thing and a secret agenda of the mystic organization from Hong Kong they met before Coronzon's Invasion of Academy City. Before that got going, Itsuwa of the Amakusas approached them.

"Excuse the interruption, everyone." called out Itsuwa, "but I bring a message for you all."

"Not a problem, Itsuwa." answered Touma. "What is it?"

Itsuwa responded: "A message has come from the Palace. To be precise, Queen Elizard has requested an audience with the three of you", also stating a time for the audience.

Glancing at each other momentarily, Touma replied as he stood up from his seat: "All right, I suppose our own talk can hold for a while. Are preparations being made for our going to the Palace now?"

"Yes." answered the Amakusa girl. "Priestess-sama will accompany you all there."

"Okay, then." replied Touma. "By the way, was that all, Itsuwa? I ask because somehow I have a feeling there's something else going on."

Both Index and Itsuwa started at that; Itsuwa naturally trying to suppress a red tinge from appearing on her face. Only Othinus seemed to maintain her usual composure.

Taking a deep breath, Itsuwa spoke up: "Ah, … actually there is something else, Kamijou-kun, which I hoped we could talk about."

"Right, then." interjected Othinus. "How about Index and I go on ahead. You two," directing her next words to Touma and Itsuwa, "can walk behind and talk, at least until we actually leave to meet the Queen."

"Sounds good." answered Touma. "Well, then, Index, I leave Othi-chan in your care for the moment."

"Mmm." replied Index, placing Othinus on her right shoulder, all the while keeping a gentle but firm grip upon Sphynx, who naturally expressed his usual interest in the 15-cm tall former Magic God, in closer proximity to him than usual.

As they progressed a little behind, Itsuwa, seemingly gathering up her courage, asked: "If it's not a bother, Kamijou-kun … now that this business with Aleister Crowley and Coronzon seems to be over, have you considered any plans for your future?"

Touma paused for a moment or two before he replied: "I'd actually begun doing some thinking about that just before Academy City was invaded, Itsuwa. Granted what we've learned over the last few days might change one or two things. I don't mind saying this to an ally and a friend; the possibility that Academy City may not be around anymore is one more factor to take into consideration."

After a few moments, it was Touma who raised a question: "Is there any word, at least from the Magic Side's point of view, regarding the current status of the balance or divide between both Sides?"

"I myself have heard nothing." was Itsuwa's response, "although Queen Elizard might have something to say about that, when you meet. In fact, we of the Amakusa have been talking among ourselves about whether to remain in England, or return to Japan."

"Would it be easy for the Amakusa to fit back into Japan … granted I don't know all the details of how you all ended up in England as a part of Necessarius after we rescued Orsola-san back then?" asked Touma.

"Apparently, that turned out to be more of the manipulations of the former Archbishop, intended to bind Priestess-sama to her service." Itsuwa responded.

"Hmm, … I'm guessing more and more manipulations, whether by Aleister or by Coronzon, are being revealed day by day. And it may be impossible to tell just how far they went while they were around." remarked Touma. "Still, if you all do return to Japan, would it be easy for you to fit it again?"

"Oh yes; re-assimilation back into Japanese society, if we choose to return, is no great challenge." replied Itsuwa. "Most of us have skills that allow us to work at regular jobs, when we are not engaged in various missions where our magical talents, whether individual or collective, are put to use. Also, even while here in England, Tatemiya made it his business as Supreme Pontiff to maintain various contacts and information channels in the region, so that, while we are virtually unknown outside of the Magic Side, those who know of us or seek our skills are able to reach us."

"Now that I think about what you've said, that sounds similar to how a mystic society based in China seems to operate." replied Touma. "To be more precise, I speak of a group who met with Index, Othi-chan, myself, and a few others, days before things went wild in Academy City."

Itsuwa seemed to pause for a moment, before speaking again, with some apparent hesitancy in her voice: "Ah, … if it's not asking too much, Kamijou-kun … is there anyone in this group whom I might have met before now?"

Something in Itsuwa's voice and mannerisms at that instant seemed to 'click a switch' in Touma's mind, so that, after a pause of his own, he replied: "Aside from Tsuchimikado, there were three young ladies … one of them you might have seen riding that machine during the final stand aboard the 'Queen Britannia'. It was her, a schoolmate of hers, and a _sempai_ from my high school. To make a long story short, it turned out I do have a history with each of them, but at the same time, and to be honest, I've made no sort of pledge or promise to any of them. And, in any case, since a long-standing problem in my life has been finally resolved, I decided I want to at least finish high school and get my future on a better footing than where it is now, before I enter into any sort of relationship beyond being friends, whether with any one of them, or anyone else. And I truly believe they're aware of my intention as well. It doesn't mean I will ignore some problem which might arise in the future, which might require Imagine Breaker, but even so, I recognize I won't be a high-school student forever. Therefore, as far as possible, working out my future has to be my priority right now, especially if this business with Coronzon and Crowley is finally done with."

Itsuwa seemed to relax herself upon hearing Touma's reply, before speaking once more: "In that case, and perhaps right now I speak for myself, rather than for the Amakusa, Necessarius, or even the Magic Side … as far as possible, I will respect your wish to focus on working out your future as you indicated, Kamijou-kun. Only," ... she paused to inhale deeply before continuing, "… I would request you to keep in mind that it may be possible for there to be a place in that future for me." Itsuwa almost immediately fell silent after that last utterance.

Silence reigned between the two teenagers for a moment, until Touma responded: "It's true that I have no way of telling what might or can happen in the future, whether short-term or long-term, Itsuwa. But I will make this promise here and now to you, and if need be, I'll make it to anyone else for whom that possibility might exist. Once my stated intention is realized, this Kamijou-san will make a decision on 'that matter', and my decision will be made known, not only to Itsuwa, but to anyone else who needs to be told. In your case, whether you come to Japan, or I come to England, or we meet in any other way, I can't say right now, but when that decision is made, I won't leave you or anyone else hanging."

"That's probably the best way to deal with that sort of thing." was Itsuwa's response, as they gradually approach the main building, "and I for one consider it enough that Kamijou-kun will make his honest decision known, when the time comes."

By now, Index, Othinus, Orsola Aquinas and Kanzaki Kaori were awaiting Touma and Itsuwa coming up to meet them. Kanzaki stated simply: "Everything is ready for your traveling to the Palace, to meet Queen Elizard, Kamijou-kun"

"Itsuwa's and my talk is done, perhaps for now." replied Touma, "so I guess we're all ready. One thing, Kanzaki; perhaps this could be arranged after we return from meeting the Queen. I don't know whether Index has raised it before now," … Touma paused to glance at Index, who shook her head, before continuing: "… but while we're still all here in England, we'd like to talk to both you and Stiyl."

"I'm sure something can be arranged on that." responded Kanzaki. "Is there anything specific you all want to talk about?"

"Simply put, it relates to the decision to leave Index in Academy City, and in my care for roughly the past six months." Touma replied.

Kanzaki flinched slightly at Touma's reply, then she looked at Index, who nodded her head, before replying herself: "Agreed … depending on when your business at the Palace is done, we'll set a time for that talk."

With that, and after Index placed Sphynx in the care of Orsola, the Kamijou Household departed with Kanzaki for Buckingham Palace.

* * *

The scene has shifted to the island of Bali, in the South Pacific; specifically to a lush resort complex, which had been occupied by the teacher and student population of Tokiwadai Middle School, since the exodus from Academy City and Japan. Thanks to the hypersonic flight capabilities of the Anti-Art-Attachment, Misaka and Shokuhou were indeed able to return there, perhaps minutes before A Certain Dorm Manager made a move. It also probably helped that said Dorm Manager was contacted by two individuals – namely, Misaka Tabikage and Tsugutoshi Kaizumi – explaining (at least in part) certain circumstances which drove them to rush over to England; thereby sparing them on this occasion from said Dorm Manager's usual 'modus operandi', regarding the maintenance of discipline. In addition, Mikoto was able to locate her father and confirm his safety and well-being and Misaki was able to purchase a certain item, which she arranged for someone to collect on her behalf, before heading back to the South Pacific.

For now, even if the winter break would have been running if Academy City was in operation, the administration of Tokiwadai seemed to insist on maintaining the established image that had been crafted of the school being the prestigious institute that it was. To that end, even though the School's student population had been granted an extension of one hour at night every day before the mandatory "lights out" curfew took effect, Tokiwadai's Dorm Manager was still on the scene, and on on patrol at night, to ensure that said image was maintained.

At present, perhaps the most noticeable absentee (albeit with permission) of Tokiwadai's student population was the young lady who was essentially Shokuhou Misaki's second-in-command over her clique … namely Hokaze Junko, who had returned to Japan to be with her family. Although she had successfully undertaken her final exams, until any official graduation exercise took place, Junko was still considered a student of Tokiwadai Middle School. However, since she was a third-year student, Junko's graduation would naturally see her leave Tokiwadai in due time, even if for the moment, it was unclear what options she might exercise, with the fate of Academy City still unknown.

That night, while the time for "lights out" had not yet been reached, Shokuhou Misaki's room within the resort contained two persons at the moment. Aside from Misaki herself, the other was Mitsuari Ayu. At that moment, Misaki was lying face-down on her bed, for now with a towel wrapped around her waist. Meanwhile, Ayu, clad in pajamas (albeit with the shirt sleeves rolled up past her elbows), and seated upon the edge of the bed, was applying a particular ointment to Misaki's back and upper legs. As Index revealed to Princess Villian back in Scotland, Heaven Canceler had applied a quick treatment after Misaki's fall at Edinburgh, thereby restoring her mobility, but had fashioned the ointment now being applied, which was intended to heal and clear up her injuries. Under different circumstances, had Junko been present, she would likely have been the one to apply the ointment, but in this case, Ayu agreed to perform the task.

"Mmm, ..." murmured Misaki, even as rather comfortable sensations of warmth began flowing through her body, "is it just me, or do you have some natural talent ability for this sort of thing, Ayu-san?"

"I really can't quite say." was Ayu's response, even as she continued applying the ointment, "although I'll admit to having browsed the contents of the media disc sent by the society from China we met back in December. But I don't believe massages with oils or ointments were directly referred to in their systems of alternate medicinal procedures. While on that, some of your injuries look rather rough, Misaki-san."

"Heaven Canceler-san mentioned briefly it might all be a matter of sheer coincidence that I was not thrown directly into a wall, or onto the floor of a centuries-old castle. That might have resulted in one or more broken bones, or worse." replied Misaki. "On this occasion, all I got were multiple yet minor internal injuries, which show up as the bruises and marks all over me. He had also said that those internal injuries would likely heal themselves on their own; nonetheless, all the ointment will do is to aid and perhaps accelerate the process. Still, Junko-chan would likely be freaking out if she was here to see this."

"Well, consider this your first foray into the sort of physical activity that Misaka-san seems to be famous for, if what I've heard about her exploits is accurate." commented Ayu, prompting a momentary "Ugh" from Misaki. Ayu continued, with a slight smirk: "Although what we understand Touma-san goes through and has been through at times is on a whole different level."

"Oh quite true." Misaki came back, "To be truthful, our intent when we flew across to England was not so much to get involved in whatever Touma-kun and the others were doing there; it was supposed to be strictly to locate Misaka's father. That's probably the only reason we left so quickly, wearing only our swimsuits … we were actually supposed to return hours later. Still, it was not a perfect entry into Touma's world, but it doesn't deter my resolve to one day break some people's illusion of me as a sweet-toothed, snack-loving _ojou-sama_, who'd probably be completely helpless without my esper ability."

"If you can say that, after what you've been through, then you just might do so, Misaki-san." remarked Ayu. "so long as you don't rush headlong into it. No doubt, Touma-san would worry if you got injured seriously. And, probably because we've come to understand each other even a little, compared to our past, even Seria-san and I would worry."

"Granted I was able to maintain a straight face, by the time we returned, so that my clique would not worry much about what happened." Misaki commented, as Ayu continued her ministrations, "but it actually required my applying my ability on myself at times to minimize feeling the lingering pain." Quite possibly, Mikoto might have been the only other Tokiwadai student who was aware of what happened at Edinburgh, but, likely for reasons of personal pride, Misaki was determined to keep the extent of her injuries a secret from her as far as possible.

"Seems the ability to block out pain at times proved itself to be useful in this case." was Ayu's remark, "although it is debatable whether Academy City's researchers would see any value in that."

"In the meanwhile, you were bringing me up to date on recent events since we left … please carry on with that." Misaki asked, even as she relaxed and seemed to bask in the warmth of the ointment's application.

To that, Ayu responded: "I had kept in contact with Seria-san, regarding any news connected directly with Academy City, as well as regarding Touma-san who had apparently disappeared with a few others before being sighted in England. That simply means I learned of a few things before the rest of Tokiwadai. Apart from Touma and Tsuchimikado-san, and for the moment, not counting Index and Othinus-san, the identities of the other Esper students who had gone to England were revealed: Accelerator, Takitsubo Rikou: a Level 4, who has ties with the Dark Side faction called ITEM, and Hamazura Shiage: a Level 0. The Windowless Building has literally vanished, with only a pile of rubble upon a ruined and seemingly scorched area on the ground where it had formerly stood."

"Now that you mentioned that," Misaki remarked, "I recall that, perhaps hours before the City's shutdown and exodus, Misaka-san and I, on-board the A.A.A., had attempted to break into the Building from the outside. Misaka happened to blast an opening in the Building's outer wall, and, for a brief moment, we saw Touma, Index, Tsuchimikado-san and a few other persons who were, at the time, not recognized, within the opening. Perhaps when Touma returned, the full details of what happened there could be revealed."

After a few more minutes, Ayu spoke again: "There … I've finished your back and legs; all that remains are your arms and upper body."

"Please do then, Ayu-_sensei_." responded Misaki, as she raised herself up to sit cross-legged upon the bed, also tying her hair up temporarily with aid from Ayu, so that her shoulders were exposed.

* * *

Even as Ayu proceeded to now apply the ointment to Misaki's arms and shoulders and abdomen, Misaki seemed to go rather silent. After a few seconds, Ayu spoke up: "Is something the matter, seeing that you've gone very quiet, Misaki-san?"

After a pause of her own, Misaki spoke up: "Perhaps I'm reflecting on what happened over in England. It could be that what might amount to a near-death experience at Edinburgh, coupled with the present state of Academy City, has gotten my attention to think seriously on a few things."

"Such as?" inquired Ayu, raising an eyebrow, yet continuing to apply the ointment.

"It might be a bit insensitive to raise this again, Ayu-san," replied Misaki, "but there is our original enmity, which had been, so-to-say, put aside, so as to ally ourselves with Seria-san to devise the plan to help Touma solve his school issues after the crisis with the Elements had been resolved." Ayu's hands stopped moving, even as Misaki continued: "While I have no wish to re-start that, there are probably some things either related to it, or arising out of it, that may still need to be addressed and if possible, brought to a close."

After a few seconds, Ayu exhaled before replying: "I agree that I also have no wish to resume that, and perhaps you're right in saying that any possible loose threads connected with that should be cleaned up. My only question right now is: can that be done with the City shut down?"

Misaki replied: "The bulk of the City's technology may be out of service, but perhaps the only way that can be done, is if the information of all the events that might have led up to it, which would have been logged into its Data Bank, still exists … assuming the Bank itself hasn't been damaged or destroyed. If the Bank has been destroyed, then perhaps we should simply put the matter behind us. If it still exists, all that may be required is a way to access it. I'm even willing to ask Seria-san directly for any help she can extend towards that."

Ayu came back, even as she resumed applying the ointment to Misaki's body: "Perhaps it's as you stated, Misaki-san … coming close to death has triggered something which you might not have otherwise considered, let alone decided to act upon."

Misaki responded: "True enough … although it may be considered a huge inconvenience right now, the shutdown of Academy City just might turn out to be a benefit in the long run. This way, not only can certain thus-far unresolved issues be perhaps faced and addressed at last, but it provides an opening for everyone, myself included, to start thinking about the future, whether the City is restored or not."

After a few more minutes, Ayu declared: "Right, then … if Misaki-san has decided to go after and resolve those issues, this Mitsuari-san will join in as well."

"Hmm, … is it that Touma-kun has greater influence on you than you realize, seeing that you're adopting his tendency to sometimes refer to himself in the third person." Misaki inquired, with an eyebrow raised."

"Could be … and there are probably less-desirable influences out there, so perhaps it's better to go with a trusted one." Ayu replied, with a smirk.

Silence reigned for a few seconds, until both girls almost simultaneously broke into a giggling fit for a few seconds.

"Well, my treatment is almost done," Ayu spoke again after that moment had passed," except for two areas which you might choose or prefer to deal with yourself.", a sly grin forming on her face.

"And just what might those two areas be, Ayu-_sensei_?" asked Misaki, a smirk forming on her own face.

"I suspect you're testing what you might call my maturity ability, age notwithstanding, as to whether I can talk about such things with getting embarrassed or flustered." retorted Ayu. "To state it in perhaps more polite terms, I'm talking about your bosom and your derrière."

"Ohh-ho-ho-ho … well said as a Tokiwadai _ojou_." Misaki came back smoothly, "Well, it's very likely that those areas need the ointment to be applied. And I accept the option is there for me to treat those areas myself. On the other hand, I can think of at least one reason to request you to do so."

"The reason being?" Ayu asked.

"A demonstration of mutual trust." responded Misaki.

"Then all that may be required is for you to give your consent to that." Ayu stated.

* * *

_And with that, another chapter done ... at least until the next one shows up._


	3. Chapter 3

_Once More: thanks to those who favorited and opted to follow since posting Chapter 2. And to any who choose to follow without checking the box; welcome aboard, too._

_Responses to Reviews follow:_

**ArmoredCoreNineBall - Building something is fun. And quite possibly, there are a few more set-up's coming ... "stay tuned" is all I can offer for now.**

**MrQuestionMark - The little exchange between Touma and Itsuwa is something I personally considered long overdue, instead of keeping her "out there", for reasons perhaps only Kami-sama knows why. And there are other things which may appear, before this story concludes.**

**Mr. X - on the basis of having seen some episodes of other anime series where foreigners talk to other persons (whether Japanese or other nationalities) without using honorifics, your suggestion is worth considering. We'll see where it goes.**

**ADdude - IN-teresting supposition, there. I'm contemplating whether I'll stretch it further; suppose while Index was in Touma's care, puberty kicked in (a potentially tricky situation for a 16-year old boy to have to deal with ... BRR). I probably need say no more on that.**

**Brosephg (commenting on Chapter 1): Welcome Back to the (To Aru Fanficion) Archive. And I hope I can keep you coming back for more of my continuing story.**

_Once More For The Record; except for any original characters and situations introduced within this story, all characters and situations depicted herein are © KAZUMA KAMACHI/ASCII MEDIA WORKS/PROJECT-INDEX._

* * *

Chapter 3 – Teatime at Buckingham Palace with A Certain Eccentric British Monarch

Touma, Index & Othinus soon arrived at Buckingham Palace alongside Kanzaki. Knight Leader was there to meet them at the Palace's main entrance, and with a curt: "Please follow me.", proceeded to escort them inside. As they walked, Touma gradually became aware that more than one person was looking intently at him, if not stealing a glance. Some even seemed to be whispering to each other in hushed tones.

"Somehow I get the feeling that right now I'm a strange animal, or even something from another planet, on display." Touma whispered to Othinus.

"Good thing you noticed." quietly replied the former Magic God, from her perch atop Touma's right shoulder. "It seems to be just as Index indicated; even if what happened may not have been seen directly, the momentary presence of the Invisible Thing, or even its power, was sensed."

Eventually, the Kamijou Household was received by Queen Elizard, within a large meeting room. In fact, it was the same one where Touma first met the Royal Family, during the British Royal Coup affair. Knight Leader, citing that he was returning to his duties, took his leave, as did Kanzaki, who stated she will be back later for the return trip to St. George's Cathedral. Minutes later, everyone is seated around a table, where tea, coffee (for those so inclined) and various other beverages, together with assorted snacks have been laid out.

* * *

"Just inquiring, Queen Elizard." Othinus spoke up, after everyone had settled in, and the servants had departed. "will the rest of the Royal Family be joining us, or are they occupied with other matters?"

"Indeed, they are occupied." Elizard replied in Japanese, primarily for Touma's convenience. "Presently, they are out and about overseeing the various repair and restoration efforts, both here in London and in other parts of the country, which were directly impacted by the fighting. Even Second Princess Carissa and William Orwell have been temporarily released from custody to aid in that work. Restoration works are taking place in both the British Isles and our overseas territories. Very likely, I myself will be journeying to those locations shortly for the same reason."

After a pause, Elizard inquired: "Per chance, have you received any word on what is happening back in Academy City, Mister Kamijou?"

"Word has come to us over roughly the last day or so." Touma responded." To keep it short and simple, the City is shut down, its population evacuated, and up to now, all indications suggest that it is shut down forever."

"Hmm, … what you've said coincides with what has been disclosed to me by one Kaizumi Tsugutoshi." Elizard stated.

"To date, I personally have not met Tsugutoshi-san." remarked Touma, "but I know of him indirectly as being one of the City's Board Of Directors, and the employer of a senior from my high school."

"Probably as we are gathered here now." Elizard stated, "Mister Tsugutoshi and officials here in England are, so-to-say, clearing the way for you and your fellow Espers to return to Japan, especially considering that Aleister Crowley technically brought you all here via illegal means. For the moment, now that the Archbishop, or more correctly, Great Demon Coronzon, is gone, Kanzaki and Stiyl are the interim leaders of Necessarius. I believe Villian indicated to you all that the Amakusas are searching for your companions."

Elizard paused a moment to sip her tea, before continuing: "You may or may not know that the one known as Shiage Hamazura had been observed alongside and apparently aiding Coronzon." Touma did a double-take on that revelation, even as Elizard continued: "But it had also been revealed that he indirectly thwarted her actions to begin the dispersion of the world on-board the 'Queen Britannia', thereby giving us an opening to counterattack and ultimately prevail in the end. It's probably the reason why there's no order to arrest him, or even execute him on sight for hostile actions against a sovereign nation."

Touma responded "Seems typical of Hamazura to dodge a bullet in that manner, although I would probably be the first to vouch for him, if it was necessary. By any chance, do you know what has happened to Motoharu Tsuchimikado? As I recall, he left our group after we arrived in Egypt, prior to our leaving there for England."

"No sign of Mister Tsuchimikado has been detected, at least not in England." was Elizard's response. "I am indeed aware that he has ties with numerous groups on both Sides, and that many of those groups regard him as a traitor, but unless something has happened to him, he may show up eventually."

* * *

Now it was Index's turn to speak: "May I ask of Queen Elizard just what does the restoration work in England entail?"

Elizard replied: "Aside from restoring various essential services which were disrupted or damaged during the battles with Coronzon and her duplicates of the original Golden Dawn cabal, all of England's magical defense infrastructure needs to be re-vamped and re-configured, to minimize any future possibility of someone making moves like Coronzon was revealed to have done. To be quite honest, Index, your own skills would indeed be invaluable in respect of researching practically all of the magical texts that are secreted throughout the United Kingdom; many of which are grimoires, against which you are immune to the dangerous effects of reading them. Being optimistic, it may take between one to three years for the work to be completed, assuming all goes smoothly."

Taking a moment to glance at Touma and Othinus, and receiving a nod from them both, Index spoke again: "We had been discussing that issue among ourselves, even before your invitation to come here today. To sum it all up; if a period of relative peace now exists, and if the supposed protection of Academy City from invasion by magicians seeking the grimoires is gone, I would likely be safer remaining in England and therefore, I can help with the work described. Simultaneously, a window has opened for Touma to go after completing his progression through high school. If some situation should ever arise where Imagine Breaker is absolutely needed, perhaps a way could be made for him to come to the location as necessary, but I for one agree with Touma that finishing school and working towards creating his future beyond being a student should be his priority right now."

"To a degree, some of that had been raised in my discussions thus far with Mister Tsugutoshi," responded Elizard, "but nothing definite has been established yet on that point."

At that point, Othinus interjected: "As I understood the way things progressed, Queen Elizard, Index was left in Academy City some six months ago, out of some agreement between Necessarius and Aleister Crowley. Also, with it being the so-called City Of Science, it should have been at least difficult for magic-users seeking the grimoires in her mind to infiltrate the City, although there were some instances of that happening."

Elizard replied: "I am aware of an agreement having been made. However, based on what has been revealed up to now, the information presented to me at the time by Coronzon, masquerading as the former Archbishop, might have been either partially true, or falsified in places."

"One thing we're aiming to do while still in England," remarked Touma, "is to talk to Kanzaki and Stiyl. It's possible they might shed some further light on that matter."

Index spoke again at that point: "Were you ever made aware, Queen Elizard, of what transpired in Academy City approximately six months ago, when Touma lost his own memories while stopping Kanzaki and Stiyl from erasing mine?"

Elizard replied; "The information conveyed to me, again by the former Archbishop, was that certain magical safeguards which had been set in place around you has been negated. Once again, given what has been revealed, even that disclosure might not have told the entire story."

After a brief pause, Elizard spoke again: "This is something you all probably might not know, but out of the fact that Mister Kamijou had been the guardian and caretaker of Index from then till now, I believe it is right that you should know this. In the past, the former Archbishop had put forth the options that Index be either secured in the Tower Of London, with her limbs severed, or that she should be subject to periodic memory wipes. Either option was proposed for the purpose of keeping the grimoires stored in her mind out of the reach of magicians who might otherwise seek to 'acquire' them, or to make access to the grimoires more difficult if not impossible." Touma and Index froze momentarily at that statement, but for the moment said nothing.

It was Othinus who then interjected: "From our initial confrontation with Aleister Crowley in Academy City, just before Coronzon's invasion, it had been revealed to us that the possibility existed, and perhaps still exists, that, if certain circumstances could be achieved, Index could become a Magic God. It makes sense that various safeguards against such a thing were likely imposed on her in the past, or that Coronzon did so to ensure one less potential obstacle to her own plans."

"Most if not all of what has been said today reveal possibilities that, in another time and place, would have been acted upon." was Elizard's response.

Now it was Touma's turn to raise a question: "Granted I know virtually nothing about the subject of Magic, but in another time and place, would Index really have had her limbs severed and be locked away to limit access to the grimoires?"

Elizard answers somberly: "Yes, it was a possibility. It is also one of the burdens that a country's leader has to bear; whether the happiness and comfort of one person might have to be weighed against the safety of a country's entire population, or even the entire world."

Silence reigned for a moment before Touma responded again: "Then it's probably just as well that things went in this world the way they did. Based on what you've just told us, it would have been hard to bear the alternative, or to learn of it."

* * *

After a moment, Touma spoke again: "Does Aleister Crowley's death have any effect at all upon the current relationship or balance between the Science and Magic Sides?"

To that, Elizard responded: "It may be too soon to tell for sure in what direction that issue may go. The word is slowly yet surely getting out into the world of Magic that Aleister Crowley is indeed dead. To be honest, there might be some magical societies and organizations, who, still regarding Crowley as 'the enemy', might consider striking at, or even attempting to destroy anything he supposedly left behind. Right now, that consists of a currently shut-down Academy City, or even its Esper population. It is also possible that some groups within the Science Side might seek to establish themselves as the new ruling power within that Side. Again, Academy City's now-dormant technology, or even its Esper population, could possibly become a target in any power struggle, should it occur. It may even become a violent confrontation."

Othinus commented: "We had received word from Japan that the country's military forces have sought to secure the shut-down City as best as they can. But I have to agree; if either a revenge-driven strike by elements of the Magic Side, or a leadership power struggle within the Science Side takes place, things could get ugly, to say the least. However, both of those scenarios are merely possibilities, so that there's little need to worry much over it unless either one is confirmed as a definite future event."

* * *

"Well, with that said, there is one last thing I wish to raise with you all, particularly Mister Kamijou." stated the Queen. Naturally, the Kamijou Household collectively gave Elizard their full attention at that statement.

Queen Elizard continued: "On at least two occasions, something peculiar was noticed around Mister Kamijou during the confrontations with Coronzon; not only by myself, but likely by others also. The first was the initial face-off with the demon at Edinburgh Castle. As I understood it, Mister Kamijou, you advanced directly upon her using Imagine Breaker, only for nothing to happen."

"Looking back, it was certainly not one of my brighter moves." Touma replied sheepishly, "but at that moment, I could think of nothing else to do to halt her assault."

"And I'll probably keep reminding you for some time; you almost paid for that with your life." interjected Othinus in a huff.

"I have to agree with Othinus on that." came in Elizard. "Judging from the energy sensed when Coronzon counter-attacked, at the very least your physical body should have been completely disintegrated. In actuality, all that happened was that you were rendered unconscious, almost comatose, for a few minutes. The second was the final battle aboard the Queen Britannia fortress, when Coronzon apparently seized control of Academy City's machine that two of your fellow Espers were riding, then directing one of its weapons to fire upon you from behind. Granted, we of the Magic Side are not totally up to speed regarding Science, yet all observations suggest that said attack should have injured you seriously, if not killed you."

Glancing for a moment at both Index and Othinus, Touma spoke up: "This may be a bit hard to explain, since we ourselves know little about the subject, but, seeing that you and others noticed something going on, this Kamijou-san will try to do so, anyway. Othi-chan and Index; you may jump in at any time you see fit." Directing his words back to the Queen, Touma continued: "I would first ask you, if I may: what do you know about Imagine Breaker?"

"From my own knowledge base, Imagine Breaker is supposedly a tool to undo or reverse the effects of the use of Magic to some per-determined point." was Elizard's response. "I admit that documented knowledge about it is either carefully concealed, wherever it may be, or else has been lost over time, at least to England."

"Well, it just so happened that, some time before Coronzon invaded Academy City, the three of us, and some others discovered a few things about Imagine Breaker." said Touma. "Perhaps I should arrange to have what we've learned so far written down, but briefly: the Magic Gods themselves had a hand in the creation of Imagine Breaker, but it was not created or fashioned directly by them. It somehow took form, as I understand it, out of their fears and concerns. Possibly, if they ever come back to this world, and are willing to talk about it, they might be able to explain the subject better than I can right now. Second, as far as the world of Science goes, Imagine Breaker can negate or dispel esper abilities directed at it, or which I intercept with my right hand. Most of that I discovered by experience, rather than any tests by the City. It seems that because Imagine Breaker is not an esper ability, it's difficult if not impossible for the City's technology to analyze or quantify it; hence my ranking as a Level 0 Esper."

"Just to interject for a moment, human." chipped in Othinus. "Aside from the Magic Gods, and that includes myself when I was truly one, the only other person I can think of, living or dead, who might have any knowledge of Imagine Breaker would have been Aleister himself."

"That is indeed troubling, as it is unlikely that Aleister Crowley would leave any records of his accumulated knowledge around, in the event of his death, for anyone to access … at least not readily." remarked Elizard. "Still, it would be a good idea to start compiling whatever knowledge about Imagine Breaker you all have gleaned to date. Getting back to what I wanted to address, many of us sensed, if not actually saw, something about you, Mister Kamijou, in the moments of the final counter-attack on Coronzon. It did not feel like Magic, and we aren't aware whether its some hitherto-unknown Esper ability, but something was definitely noticed."

"What you're probably referring to is something else we discovered days before Coronzon's invasion." replied Touma. "Apparently, Imagine Breaker was also acting as a seal over … something. It's a thing that, until recently, I can't say I've seen it, so for a while, I had the habit of referring to it as an Invisible Thing. Until recently, this Thing never showed up in the world, unless my right hand or right arm got severed, thereby temporarily breaking the seal of Imagine Breaker over it. And that has happened more than once up to now." Touma paused to glance at Index and Othinus, who nodded, at which he continued: "That little problem has been solved so that I can now summon the Invisible Thing to this world without cutting off my hand or arm. Still, we really don't know what it is, or what's it's capable of doing. I'm not even sure if Crowley or the Magic Gods know about it, either. Othi-chan believes that, maybe unconsciously, I tapped into whatever power is present in the Invisible Thing to not only protect myself when Coronzon fired the A.A.A.'s weapon at me, but also directed it upon Coronzon at the last moment."

Turning to Othinus and Index for a moment, Touma asked: "Would it be a good idea, or even safe, if I summoned the Invisible Thing here and now for the Queen to see?"

"No – that would be dangerous, human." Othinus exclaimed swiftly. "In all likelihood, the Palace likely has magical defenses set up all over, and the sudden manifestation of the Invisible Thing could trigger those defenses. Not to mention, any such alarm around the Queen would likely have Knight Leader and a squad of Knights immediately charging in, and they will likely shoot, stab and slash first, and ask questions later." Index nodded as if to back up Othinus's caution, even as her eyes momentarily grew wide with a flash of alarm.

"I commend you for your foresight, Othinus." remarked Elizard. "Do not worry much about it, Mister Kamijou … my instincts tell me you're being honest about the matter, so I'll accept what you tell me as the facts."

"Aside from all I've mentioned before." replied Touma, "it seems that even less is known about the Invisible Thing than even Imagine Breaker. What we do know at this point is that it has intelligence, as I have communicated with it directly on at least two occasions. In any case, since we don't know much or enough about it, Othi-chan has suggested not to flaunt its presence or disclose it openly, until I can find out more about it. I'm guessing that, unless I'm being observed from a distance, only a select few people know about the Invisible Thing."

"That is indeed a wise move to keep that matter a secret, while it is still relatively unknown." stated Elizard, "but from what I personally sensed, I have no hesitation in voicing my opinion that, if knowledge on it could be uncovered and understood, Mister Kamijou has the potential, one day perhaps, to become one of the most powerful beings in the world."

Touma responded almost immediately: "Even if that may be so, this Kamijou-san has no desire or wish to become "the world's strongest", or anything like that. All such a thing might do is make me a target for someone out there who will want to challenge me for that position and title, and they would likely seek to do so via fighting." At that, Touma seemed to turn pale, as if recalling something unpleasant, before continuing: "As a matter of fact, that battle-crazy maniac named Thor must never ever find out about the Invisible Thing. He'd be the first to come looking for a fight to 'raise his experience points' as he likes to put it, and would probably threaten to hurt someone else if I decline or refuse."

"On a serious note, the possibility, however slight, of Thor one day finding out, is suitable basis for you to learn about the Invisible Thing, human." commented Othinus. "At least you'd have a better chance against him if that day should ever come."

Sighing, Touma replied: "Thinking about it like that, I may not have much of a choice, but my position still stands; I'm not interested in becoming or being a high-ranking powerful being, whether from the standpoint of either Magic or Science. I'm content to learn just what the Invisible Thing is, as well as perhaps to learn all that I can about Imagine Breaker.

"Again, I will be the first to commend you for taking such a stand, Mister Kamijou." remarked Elizard with a bemused expression. "However, I would be foolhardy not to caution you, as well as your immediate companions … there is an old adage, which is just as true when it was first voiced, as it is even today: 'Power tends to corrupt and absolute power corrupts absolutely.' And without going into a long discussion, it is possible to find examples throughout Mankind's history of the noblest of souls who inevitably became tainted by their possession of power, on whatever scale. Of course, that is not the way things go in every case, but to be ignorant of such a possibility leaves one open to becoming another statistic."

"In that regard." responded Index, "a mystic society out of China, with whom we made contact some time before Coronzon's invasion, also hinted what you said as a possibility. Briefly, they were instrumental in opening the way for us to learn what we now know about Imagine Breaker and the Invisible Thing. Othinus and I, together with others, have made a promise to them; we will do whatever has to be done to keep Touma 'walking in the light'. And if need be, we'll make that same promise to you, Queen Elizard."

"Mmm," commented Elizard, "it would seem that you are very fortunate, Mister Kamijou, that you have people in your life who are willing to look out for you, and, if I guess accurately, apparently they come from both Sides. Perhaps even we in England could learn something from one who believed that even a Magic God was worthy of being saved, and even backed up that belief by standing between the whole world and the original intent to outright destroy her."

"It is indeed a strange mind-set this human has." remarked Othinus, "but I guess that's what makes him who he is and what he is."

"Now I'm feeling more and more like a lab rat on display before everyone." came back Touma, "but I'll stand by that aspect of me, now and even in the future. I will always hold to the hope that anyone going down a wrong path can turn around, or be turned around. Of course, what we've recently gone through has made it clear that, sometimes, it will not always be possible for me to turn someone around."

* * *

After a pause, Queen Elizard spoke: "Well, for the most part, our business today has been concluded. Probably within the next two days or so, all should be clear for Mister Kamijou and his fellow residents from Academy City to return to Japan. As for the late Aleister Crowley, his, or rather her lifeless body had been discovered after the final battle had been concluded, thereby officially confirming her death. It is true that, even here in England, many still consider him a traitor; nonetheless, at the least for his efforts in opposing Coronzon, Crowley will be given a State funeral. Curiously, Coronzon's human body seemed to have disappeared, but based on what is known about her, plus the fact that the world is still here indicates that she has indeed been defeated and banished back to whatever realm she resided in, if not destroyed."

"By chance, does our returning to Japan include Heaven Canceller, who we briefly met before coming to London?" asked Touma.

"Strangely, Heaven Canceller took his leave after treating our forces who had been injured in the fighting." commented Elizard. "I've no doubt that, if need be, he can be located."

"Considering the fact that he seemed to make his own way to England, perhaps he'll he use whatever means to go wherever he pleases." stated Othinus. "There is probably one last thing to be considered … the infant Lilith Crowley, supposedly Aleister's first daughter. In all likelihood, she is part of the original sequence of events that served to drive Crowley to take such actions as he did. As far as I recall, she was left in Egypt, in the care of that sentient grimoire called Black Cat Mina Mathers, also known as Reading Thoth 78, while the rest of us who originally left Japan proceeded to come to England."

"Your information is similar to mine, Othinus." replied Elizard. "Perhaps that is where Heaven Canceller has gone; it makes sense with him being a doctor and all."

* * *

Almost simultaneously, and at a 'for-the-moment undisclosed' location in Scotland, Heaven Canceller was present with Kihara Noukan, Mina Mathers and Lilith Crowley, apparently now a normal human infant. At that moment, Lilith was fast asleep, snuggled in Mina's arms.

"It is as you have indicated," Mina spoke, directing her words to Heaven Canceller for the moment, "Things have been put in place for Lilith to be taken care of. The totality of my magical knowledge has already been copied into the mind of the Index Librorum Prohibitorum, so I'm quite fine with taking on the role of being Lilith's caretaker from here on. Would it be an intention to one day reveal to Lilith anything about her father, or even, so-to-say, his legacy?"

"Personally, I would refrain from doing so … much of what Aleister had set in motion for 100 or more years can finally be put to rest at this point. Of course, you also have knowledge of his legacy, so, if Lilith wants to know about her father some day, it may be considered her right to be told." was Heaven Canceller's response.

At that point, Kihara Noukan spoke: "By chance, is there any news about Academy City?"

To that, Heaven Canceller replied: "I happen to know that, before he actually died, Aleister, or rather Aleis, passed onto Accelerator the means to restore the City back to its state before the events which led to its shut-down … that is, if he should choose to restore it."

"That is, to say the least, interesting." responded Noukan, "However, I am also very much aware that, to put it bluntly, the Number One Level Five has neither love nor liking for the Kiharas on the whole, so that, even if the City is restored, we would likely not be welcome there by its new General Superintendent. For now, I will make my own way back to Japan and locate Yuiitsu-chan; then we will decide for ourselves what we will do."

"Speaking for myself, I have no idea what Accelerator will do in that regard." commented Heaven Canceller, "and, unless he consults me, I will likely refrain from volunteering any advice. It's possible that Aleister might be placing before Accelerator, and by extension, all of the City's Esper population, the opportunity to make their own choices for their lives from this point on. As for me, once my own business here in England is done, I myself may eventually return to Japan."

* * *

_Well, that's that ... and although it's been drafted out already, the next chapter will show up, when it's decided it's done._


	4. Chapter 4

_First things first: thanks to anyone who favorited and opted to follow since posting Chapter 3. And once again to any who choose to follow without checking the box; welcome aboard, too._

_Responses to Reviews follow:_

**Mr. X: I've chosen to wait until the entire BioHacker Story is translated before reading it. As for the character: Akikawa Mie, may have to do some research to see if and how she can be worked into any story I write.**

**ADdude: It is as the song refrain of old says (paraphrasing it a bit) - he '... gets by with a little help from his friends', as very likely we all do, for "no man is an island". Or perhaps this is a sign of the inevitable coming together of the Kamijou Faction ... maybe.**

_As if it weren't obvious; except for any original characters and situations introduced within this story, all characters and situations depicted herein are © KAZUMA KAMACHI/ASCII MEDIA WORKS/PROJECT-INDEX._

* * *

Chapter 4 – Questions, Answers, Decisions and English Food with Perhaps an Oriental Touch, Among Other Things

Roughly two hours after the meeting with Queen Elizard, Touma, Index and Othinus are seated at a round table, together with Kanzaki Kaori and Stiyl Magnus, back at Necessarius's headquarters. Almost unsurprisingly, a sense of tension hangs in the air, as it is a somewhat touchy subject that was about to be discussed.

Surprisingly, it was Index who, so-to-say, kicked things off, saying: "Before we came to England with Aleis, Touma, Othinus and I discussed this among ourselves, deciding if ever the moment came for it, we would make use of it. To put it simply: Kanzaki Kaori, Stiyl Magnus, as the ones who were immediately present when Touma prevented the erasing of my memories roughly six months ago, I request to know just how it was that I ended up in Touma's care after that incident."

Silence pervaded the immediate vicinity for about half-a-minute after Index finished speaking.

With a grunt indicating his seeming reluctance to discuss the matter, Stiyl eventually replied: "The truth about certain things told to us by … _that woman_ … were revealed, and rather dramatically on that night, Index … one: that you actually can wield magic, and two: the advisory that your memory had to be erased periodically or else you'll die turned out to be a lie. Once that was made clear to us, and after … 'all that' happened, Kanzaki and I decided not to simply take you with us and leave Academy City. After being taken to meet Aleister Crowley and discussing the matter, it was agreed that you could stay there, but it was stipulated that we had to leave you in Kamijou's care. That arrangement was meant only to be for a short while, but the more we probed into the working of Archbishop Lola Stuart, our level of mistrust seemed to grow more and more."

Othinus asked at that point: "Did either of you, or anyone else in Necessarius, realize or suspect at any time that the outward persona of the former Archbishop was a masquerade, later revealed to be Great Demon Coronzon?"

Kanzaki responded: "No. It's likely that Coronzon kept her true nature well-hidden up to the moment she chose to reveal herself. Or she may have been using magic to indirectly bind most if not all of Necessarius to serve her or carry out her instructions unquestionably. In my own case, it was not until I and Knight Leader confronted Aleister Crowley, after he … or rather, she … infiltrated London, that I began to awaken from my own likely enthrallment."

As Kanzaki finished speaking, Stiyl, glancing at Touma, stated in a snarkish tone: "Have you nothing to say about any of this, Kamijou?"

Looking straight at Stiyl, Touma replied coolly and without hesitation: "This is about Index's life and past, not mine. So then, I'm quite fine with letting her ask the questions. If something should come up where I see fit to say anything, I will."

Stiyl said nothing further, although he gave no sign as to whether he was satisfied with Touma's response. Index resumed her inquiries, directing her next words directly to Stiyl and Kanzaki: "Do either of you know of the current state of Academy City, following the end of the affair with Coronzon?"

Both of them shook their heads, effectively giving a response in the negative. Upon that, Index asked Touma: "Touma, please fill them in on what we've learned up to now."

Touma responded: "Short and to the point, following the invasion by Coronzon, Academy City was shut down by Crowley and its population evacuated. Even now with Coronzon defeated, and Aleister dead, the City remains shut-down, and there is nothing to indicate that it can or will be restored."

Stiyl and Kanzaki seemed to accept that statement without question, at which point, Index continued: "On that basis, and after discussing it among ourselves, as well as based on what was discussed during our audience with Queen Elizard, while Touma, his fellow Academy City residents and Othinus will eventually return to Japan, I have decided to stay in England, for two reasons: one to give Touma a window to finish his school time, and two: to help in the restoration work described to us by the Queen." Both Stiyl and Kanzaki started at that revelation.

Index spoke further: "I wish it to be understood; the main reason for my decision to do this, is because I decided even before the end of the affair with Coronzon, that I want to be of assistance to Touma, especially after he took care of me for roughly six months, at his own expense and inconvenience. And, especially given the current state of Academy City, Touma, Othinus and I consider this the best option to exercise."

Othinus interjected at that moment: "Queen Elizard told us that, for the moment, the two of you," directing her words to Stiyl and Kanzaki, "are for the moment, in charge of Necessarius. Is it likely that at some point, someone may be nominated or volunteered to become its new Archbishop?"

"The Royal Family will likely meet and decide on that and Queen Elizard will make some sort of announcement or proclamation in due course." was Kanzaki's response.

"Speaking for myself now," came in Index, "and if need be, I will seek to tell the Queen in advance; if per chance the position of Archbishop is offered to me, I will at least consider accepting it, bearing in mind that, at some point in the future, I may decide to return to Japan to be with Touma, whether Academy City is restored or not."

"Wha … What?" Stiyl exclaimed at Index's declaration, giving Touma a nasty glare. "Just why would you do such a thing?" For his part, Touma did not flinch or wilt under Stiyl's cutting stare.

In answer to Stiyl's outburst, Index replied calmly: "I would be the first to admit that my accommodation in Touma's care was not perfect over the time I was there, for various reasons; nonetheless, I've come to trust Touma. Moreover, and even if I accept the possibility that Coronzon had been deceiving and manipulating everyone for quite some time, I will have to work at establishing trust with someone who once abducted me, so as to coerce Touma to aid in the rescue of Orsola Aquinas, or prepared a letter for him which was magically booby-trapped to burst into flames. Without Imagine Breaker, Touma might have been seriously injured if he himself had opened and read it."

Kanzaki raised an eyebrow at Index's words. Stiyl, by now his jaw having dropped, was momentarily lost for words. Othinus said nothing for the moment, but the smirk on her face was un-mistakable (it effectively said: you screwed up, fire-mage).

Perhaps surprisingly, it was Touma who seemingly diffused the situation, before it could go any further. Gently placing a hand (coincidentally, his right hand) on Index's shoulder, he spoke up: "It's all right, Index ... what has passed is past, and it would probably be best that we all move on." Stiyl, and to a lesser extent, Kanzaki suddenly stared incredulously at Touma as if he grew two heads. For their part, Index and Othinus had no such reaction.

In response to that, Touma spoke again, almost in a nonchalant tone: "Oi, this Kamijou-san may not subscribe to, or accept all there is in the Christian religion, but I admit having learned a thing or two from Index."

* * *

Some minutes later, after that little round-table discussion came to a close, the Kamijou Household was making their way through the corridors of Necessarius's headquarters.

"I still say you should have at least put in some sort of claim for compensation for all the additional food you had to buy over the last six months; not just for Index, but for that flea-bag also." remarked A Certain Former Magic God.

"Hmm, shall we ask that the opinion of that 'flea-bag', in person?" fired back Index.

"Now, now." interjected Touma, "even if I did raise such a thing, it might turn into a veritable ping-pong battle as to whether England or Academy City should be the one to compensate me. And with the City as it is now, perhaps that cheque I received just before the invasion is compensation enough. At least it's a good thing I asked Kumokawa to arrange to send it to my parents before things went crazy."

As they approached the area where the Kitchen was located, an idea flashed in Touma's mind, prompting him to suggest: "Index, since you're going to remain in England, even if it's for a while, perhaps I can make you one last meal, while I'm still here."

"I'm all for that, Touma!" Index replied immediately, eyes all aglow, "but that doesn't prevent you from having a feast ready for me when I return."

"Going a bit further, if you're going to work some of your culinary magic, human, perhaps you could offer to prepare dinner this evening for everyone here." was Othinus's reply. "Maybe you could consider it a trial run of your prospective future career."

"That sound interesting enough to have a go at it." Touma responded. "All right; Index, who can we talk to here to put such a thing into motion?"

"Probably, we could start with Orsola-san." stated Index, even as she began walking off, with Touma and Othinus close behind.

Minutes later, Orsola Aquinas, together with one of the regular kitchen workers had led the Kamijou Household to the double-door of a large storeroom, adjacent to the kitchen. Even as the door was being unlocked, Orsola mentioned to those with her: "Like most institutions in England, Necessarius has various foodstuffs stored away like this, in the event of a situation like this one where regular transportation services are temporarily disrupted." At that point, the worker guided Touma and the others through the storeroom, briefly outlining its contents.

It was Othinus who spoke up a minute or so, later: "It would seem that, basically, much of the stored content consists of essentially the same food that we had at the makeshift hospital in Ireland, including the same sliced meat product."

Orsola commented: "It seems that meat is rather popular in England … if I'm not mistaken, from observing the containers in which it is packed, it's called: *PAM." (*)

_(Author's Note: At this moment, a pause is inserted for one or more "sweat-drops".)_

It was also pointed out by the kitchen worker, that a relatively small supply of spices and seasonings common to Japan and the Orient in general was present, apparently procured on behalf of the Amakusa Catholics, which naturally differed from the variety of spices and seasonings common to standard English cooking. After some on-the-spot taste testing, Touma decided to work with what was there. Minutes later, and accompanied by Itsuwa and some of the ladies from the Amakusa who were present, dinner preparation for that day got underway, with Touma mostly overseeing and directing what was being prepared.

* * *

Later that evening, when the remaining Amakusa members present in London, the Agnese Forces and others stationed at Necessarius approached the dining hall entrance, Orsola announced to them all: "We have something special in store for you all this evening. Mister Kamijou, before his return to Japan, is in charge of preparing dinner today."

That announcement, especially with Touma's name being mentioned, was met with a small buzz among those who heard it. A voice, for the moment unidentified by name, called out: "What are we having this evening?"

A strange smile on Orsola's face might have been a warning of what was to come, but she went on to reply: "Mister Kamijou will be applying, so-to-say, a touch of the Orient, to our current fare … namely: egg and bacon; egg, sausage and bacon; egg and *PAM; egg, bacon and *PAM; egg, bacon, sausage and *PAM; *PAM, bacon, sausage and *PAM; *PAM, egg, *PAM, *PAM, bacon and *PAM; *PAM, *PAM, *PAM, egg and *PAM; *PAM, *PAM, *PAM, *PAM, *PAM, *PAM, baked beans, *PAM, *PAM, *PAM and *PAM; ..."

Needless to say, the sweat-drops, together with a few facepalms and groans among the listeners increased in number with every passing second. Suddenly, Orsola was perhaps gently but firmly interrupted, as a dark-skinned arm draped itself across her shoulder.

The owner of that arm, one Sherry Cromwell, stated in a strained voice that, from one perspective, hinted the possibility of violence: "I for one hope, Miss Orsola, that you're not going to reveal that we'll also be having Lobster Thermidor au Crevette with a Mornay sauce served in a Provencale manner with shallots and aubergines garnished with truffle pate, brandy and with a fried egg on top and *PAM, … are you?"

Orsola paused her discourse for all of perhaps two seconds, before replying, with that strange smile still on her visage: "Well, now that you mentioned it, the raw ingredients for that very thing was found packed away in one of the freezers. The inventory said it was acquired on the request of the former Archbishop."

The resounding silence after Orsola had finished speaking was almost deafening. With a muted groan, Sherry stepped back, saying: "Fine, … perhaps Kamijou can make dinner more interesting that it has been since we've been having it. Carry on, then." Accordingly, those gathered proceeded to enter the dining hall.

* * *

Roughly two or so hours later, Touma could be found seated at a small table in the rear of the kitchen, his arms folded on the table surface, and his head resting upon them. Beside him on the table was Othinus, sitting cross-legged alongside a small plate containing a portion of the food prepared that evening … naturally, she was, so-to-say, all into it.

"In your case, you've had the honor of preparing food for your goddess ever since Academy City brought you back from Denmark, so you've had time to get used to my particular likes and dislikes." remarked Othinus, in-between bites. "Nonetheless, and in view of your having access this time to somewhat better quality foodstuffs and ingredients, good work, human."

"Oi, this was a joint effort which included Itsuwa and some others, so, as tuckered out as I am right now, I can't take all the credit for it." Touma muttered, raising his head up to address the former Magic God. "Still, it was, at the least, interesting to experience what a possible future as a cook or chef might be like."

"Perhaps this is merely the tip of the iceberg … if you're sure this is the future you want after finishing school, I suggest you should see yourself more and more, not just as a cook or even a chef, but as the owner of your own establishment, as you hinted to us, before the City was invaded." Othinus responded. "And that entails far more than just being able to produce delicious meals."

"And where, might I ask," inquired Touma, "did this knowledge come from, Othi-chan?"

"There were rare moments when the TV in your dorm was available for something other than 'Magical Powered Kanamin'." replied Othinus, without missing a step, "I came across some interesting stuff via … I believe the term is: channel surfing."

Next moment, a plate of food was deposited before Touma, by none other than Itsuwa.

"I waited five minutes as you requested, while you took a break, before bringing this." said the Amakusa girl. "It seems to be a hit with everyone in general. In fact, some of them, seemingly led by Tatemiya, have been singing for second helpings."

"Ah, thanks." replied Touma. Then, as if her last words triggered something, he spoke again: "Singing?"

"Yes … listen closely." was Itsuwa's reply.

It so happened that the dining hall was adjacent to the kitchen. The kitchen doors were being opened and closed rather regularly, as the kitchen staff delivered more food to the hall, as well as took away used dinnerware. Still, even when the doors were closed, if one listened closely, a strange mix of voices (later revealed to be Tatemiya, accompanied by most of the Amakusa males) were engaged in a rousing chant of "*PAM, *PAM, *PAM, *PAM, etc.", as they called for additional portions. Of course, those choruses, as they started to increase in volume, were short-lived when someone else (later confirmed to be Tsushima) stepped in to cut the chorus short, often by whacking Tatemiya on the head, exclaiming "Shut Up!"

The only male occupant of the dining hall who did not take part in those impromptu festivities was, almost naturally, Stiyl. Nonetheless, he dug into the food prepared with equal if not more gusto, although he spoke between clenched teeth to Kanzaki: "That boy is not to know … ever … that I approve of his cooking." Kanzaki said nothing in response, but nodded her head as if agreeing to abide by Stiyl's wish, even as she got into her portion, and seemed to savor it all.

* * *

A few minutes later after he consumed his own dinner, Orsola brought Oriana Thomson to where Touma was seated.

"Miss Orsola told me you've seemed to score a hit with your cooking skills, at least with Necessarius." remarked Oriana. Even as she spoke, she placed a bag on the table, then continued: "As promised the other day, I've got the means for you, and by extension, your fellow Espers, to get back online."

Specifically, and as was previously mentioned, Oriana had procured a portable phone charger and a rechargeable W.A.P. (wireless access point) device for delivering a Wi-Fi connection. Since the instructions were mostly in English (although the instruction leaflet had translations in numerous languages), she sat with Touma and walked him through getting his phone recharged, as well as to set up the Wi-Fi connection on it, and also to copy the video from Seria from Orsola's phone to his.

"Well, the setup seemed simple enough." was Touma's comment. "Likely when Accelerator and the others get here, I can help get them hooked up in like manner. I'll look up the leaflet in more detail later."

"I've got one more thing to bring, specifically for Index." stated Orsola. "I only got notice from Miss Shokuhou that it's to be collected. Once I've got it tomorrow, I'll bring it over."

Much later, as the Kitchen was cleaned up after dinner, and before returning to the guest house, Touma asked Index: "Will Necessarius replace or repair your Walking Church, if you're going to be in England, even for a while?"

Index replied: "The subject hasn't been raised till now, but it's a possibility."

Othinus spoke up at that point: "Do you have something in mind along that line, human?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Touma replied. "Granted I'm still a rank amateur with respect to Magic, but still, if Magic is a matter of directing energy to accomplish a particular objective, could the power of the Invisible Thing be directed in some way to restore the Walking Church?"

Index and Othinus looked at each other for a few seconds, after which, Index answered: "There might be a way; but Touma, please remember the cautionary advice of Shén Fēng that even such a relatively small use of the Dragon's power could inevitably set you on the path of corruption."

"One the one hand, I agree with Index." Othinus stated, "but on the other, I have faith in this human, plus he has those of us who are prepared to keep him 'on the straight and narrow', so I will leave the final decision to him."

Touma paused for a few moments, before replying: "I'm grateful that you both have confidence in me, and, if a way does exist, and if Index trusts me not to harm or endanger her, then we should do it."

"All right, then." came back Othinus, "In which case, I'll stay here overnight with Index and we'll collaborate our knowledge of magic to determine if it can indeed be done. Likewise, just like Buckingham Palace, Necessarius's headquarters may be packed full of magical defenses, so that, any such use of the Invisible Thing's power should probably not be done here. If what you propose can be done, it's probably safer to do so at the guest house."

"Good call." was Index's response.

"Well, with that," remarked Touma, as he prepared to leave, "see you guys in the morning."

* * *

It is January 2 of the current year. Over the last 24 hours, Hamazura and Takitsubo (with Dion Fortune in tow), along with Accelerator (and Qliphah Puzzle 545) have been located by the Amakusa, and, at the present moment, were approaching London and the guest-house near to St. George's Cathedral. They were told that Touma has been staying here since the end of the fight against Coronzon and his own transit to London.

Early that morning on that same day, in the garden of the guest-house, the plan to restore Index's Walking Church had gotten underway.

Othinus got things underway, stating: "Following our brainstorming last night, we have two options out of all that might be more readily available to apply. One involves establishing a defensive spell connected with the Norse berserker, Thororn, which, if applied properly, would nullify any physical and/or magical attacks on Index, similar to how England's Knight Leader has a "Turn To Zero" spell in his arsenal which nullifies any and all attacks upon him. However, it might take time to assemble the necessary components to invoke such a spell."

In turn, Index said: "You might recall long-ago just after we first met, Touma, I explained how a Walking Church is created."

"I won't say I recall all the specifics, but I do recall the discussion." replied Touma.

"Well," continued Index, "while the elements originally used to create the Walking Church are still present, not counting the safety pins which presently hold my robes together; what is missing is the mana or magical energy that was effectively dissipated with Imagine Breaker came into contact with it."

"That's sort of what I had in mind." commented Touma. "We've been through it before, that, in all likelihood, because I've been through Academy City's Curriculum, I may not be able to wield Magic directly, but perhaps maybe the Dragon, on my direction, could bring mana from some source to restore the Walking Church's defensive powers."

Othinus seemed to ponder Touma's words for a few seconds, before speaking: "Provided that we take suitable precautions, the mana could be drawn from the Power Of The World, rather than tapping the life-force of an individual. Theoretically, what you hope to achieve, human, should be possible."

Everyone agreed at that moment to exercise the option of working with the Walking Church as it is now. With that, Index and Othinus, after a few moments of mental probing, confirmed there was no magical energies in the area, so it was deemed safe to proceed. Upon Touma's mental direction, the Invisible Thing materialized as a miniature Eastern-style dragon, similar to its first appearance in Kanagawa. Even at a relatively small size, the appearance of the Invisible Thing in the physical world carried with it a vibration of sorts, which one immediately present could not help but feel.

"I presume you have summoned me to this plane for a particular purpose, my host." intoned the Invisible Thing.

"Er, … yes I did." replied Touma, "granted Index and Othinus might be able to explain it better than I can." Index and Othinus, knowing more about the subject of Magic than Touma, explained what they desire to have done in more detail.

"Please wait a moment. Do not worry; this will incur no pain of discomfort." 'Dragon-san' said simply, before taking flight, and performed a numbers of circular loops around Index's body before settling down upon the table nearby.

"In my own way, I have analyzed the energy patterns required. I am ready to proceed with directing that which you call 'mana', as you desire. To my host, it is suggested that you also suppress Imagine Breaker so that it doesn't inadvertently interfere with the flow of mana." stated the Invisible Thing.

After Touma (for the moment, holding Sphynx) and Othinus stepped back a bit, the Invisible Thing began to glow with a golden light. Simultaneously, Index's robes and headpiece also began to glow in like manner. At the same time, the safety pins seemed to melt and fuse seamlessly into the sections of the robe, thereby binding them back together. After about a minute or two have passed, the glow fades, and Index's robes are whole again.

Othinus commented with a grin: "Even if I have no magic god power anymore, I can tell that the defenses of the Walking Church are restored." Cue a fist-bump between Touma, Index and Othinus. After thanking it for a job well done, the Invisible Thing disappeared (presumably) back into its pocket universe.

* * *

Approximately five minutes after the operation on the Walking Church was completed, Hamazura, Takitsubo, Dion Fortune and Accelerator arrived at the guest-house, accompanied by a courtier from the Palace. Touma, Index and Othinus were present as they arrived.

"Boss." Hamazura called out.

"Oi, Hamazura." Touma replied, nodding to Takitsubo, who nodded back.

"They told us this is where you've been since you got here." stated Accelerator in his usual brusque tone.

"Yeah … it's simple but effective." remarked Touma.

The courtier who had working knowledge of the Japanese language addressed the group of Espers: "Unless there is a drastic change of plans, it is likely within the next twelve hours, that you all will be taken to the nearest operating airport (in this case, Gatwick), from where, you will be conveyed back to Tokyo International Airport in Japan via one of the Royal Air Force (RAF)'s specially-modified Airbus planes capable of in-flight refueling. The R.A.F., on the orders of the Palace, have been setting things in place over the last few days to make this trip to Japan essentially a non-stop flight."

The courtier's next words were directed specifically to Hamazura, Takitsubo and Accelerator: "Until we depart for Gatwick, you all who have just arrived can not only use the facilities as necessary, but even have at least one meal." It turned out that there was a substantial portion of food left over from Touma's cooking last night that Index brought it to the guest-house the next day.

While the courtier went to settle necessary things with the landlady, Accelerator directed his next words to Touma: _"I felt something as we approached this place."_

Without hesitating, Touma replied: "I did mention that some things happened while I was out of the City for a while, before Coronzon's invasion. Perhaps the time is coming or has come to talk about those things."

"Damn Right." Accelerator stated. "The three of us can get together a bit later."

"Ah, before I forget … here's also a charger and a W.A.P. device, so anyone's phones who needs recharging as well as a Wi-Fi connection can do so." Having said that, Touma pushed the devices, inclusive of their instruction leaflets, across the table. "According to the instructions, the W.A.P. has pretty good coverage, so wherever one is in the house, Internet's available."

"I'll let those two take it first; once they're done, I'll take it afterwards." stated Accelerator. With that said, Hamazura took the devices with him, even as he, Takitsubo, Dion Fortune and Accelerator headed inside.

Even as the others entered the guest-house, Oriana Thomson arrived together with Itsuwa, bearing a package, marked as 'for Index'.

"Morning, you all." Oriana called out to Touma, Index and Othinus. "As I mentioned briefly last night, Miss Shokuhou, while still in London, procured this (specifically, a laptop/tablet PC), and via getting in contact with me, requested it to be passed onto Index."

"If I'm not mistaken," remarked Touma, "Shokuhou and Misaka have already made their way back to wherever their School has gone, since the City was shut-down."

"According to the message she sent me, they're currently located on the island of Bali." Oriana responded.

Touma couldn't help but do a double-take on hearing that, stating simply: "Well, perhaps that's to be expected of a school of _ojou-sama's_."

"Thomson-san will be leaving London soon, on her own business." Itsuwa spoke up, "but she asked me and others to help Index get up to speed with learning how to use the PC."

Recalling what was discussed in Academy City before the invasion of the Windowless Building, Touma replied: "Once we're settled back in Japan, in whatever way, I'll arrange in due time to pass on contact info for Ayu-san and Misaki-san for Index to use. I'll also request Itsuwa to coach Index on how to properly use her phone; you might do a better job of that than I did."

"Consider it done, Kamijou-kun." responded Itsuwa.

* * *

A little later, after Index herself has returned to St. George's Cathedral, and while the others from Academy City were inside the guest-house, Touma, with Othinus looking on, was checking his phone's inbox for messages. As might be expected there were close to one hundred; some being repeats. Then again, considering he had been out of touch with those in Japan for well over a week since he left for England with Crowley, that should be little surprise. After browsing was complete and repeat messages trimmed down, Touma set to dispatching replies, generally indicating he should be on a plane later and should arrive in Japan by tomorrow (Jan. 3 in Japan, at night) at Tokyo International Airport (Academy City's airport being out of commission, also being shut down). A message from Komoe-sensei said that all of his personal effects have been taken out of his dorm apartment, following the exodus from the City, and that she's holding onto them. His reply to her, aside from his expected time of arrival back in Japan, was that perhaps it could be sent to his family's home in Kanagawa.

"While you're at it," suggested Othinus, "if there's no indication of the City's residents being grouped together in one place, maybe you could request either your teacher, or Kumokawa-san to not only arrange the delivery, but also your transport from the airport, seeing that you probably have no funds on you."

"Better do that now, than get stuck in the airport later, then." remarked Touma. Scrolling through his phone's inbox, he saw a message from Seria, to which he sent the request as Othinus suggested, as well as advising of his expected arrival back in Japan. To a message from Ayu, he replied, stating that Index has received a PC from Misaki, and will have help in getting familiar with using it. To a message from Misaki, he added a similar comment, also saying he trusts she's all right after the incident at Edinburgh.

There is even a message from his father; apparently, just as Misaka Tabikage spotted him in London, carrying a near-nude female (Orsola), he relayed a corresponding message (photo included) to Touya. Almost not surprisingly, said photo is attached to his father's message.

Touma muttered: "Since there is no direct message or call from my mother, it's probably a sign that she has not seen that photo … at least not yet."

"You might also consider yourself fortunate, human, that at least you gave Orsola your jacket to wear … chances are things would have been more interesting if that photo had been taken without it." remarked Othinus in a snarkish tone.

"I don't want to even think for an instant how such a thing might have turned out. Plus I can think of a few people who must never, ever see this picture." was Touma's response. Even while saying so, Touma composed and sent a reply to his father's message, regarding his expected return to Japan. In that reply, he also asked when next will his parents be back in Japan – there are probably quite a few things to be talked about.

Scarcely had that been done when Accelerator and Hamazura came outside to meet him.

"Shall I assume you've made your own arrangements regarding getting picked up, once we're back in Japan?" Touma asked.

"I've organized for myself." Accelerator replied simply.

"So did we." stated Hamazura.

After a few seconds, Accelerator spoke up: "Well, let's get this talk we hinted at underway."

Touma and Hamazura said nothing, but nodded in agreement.

* * *

*_ Author's Note: A little-known fact except for the avid Net surfer: "*PAM" is a registered and copyrighted trademark of its manufacturer, so I chose to spell it out like was depicted here._


	5. Chapter 5

_Taking care of the business end of things, first: once more, thanks to anyone who favorited and opted to follow since posting Chapter 4. And likewise to any who choose to follow without checking the box; welcome aboard, too._

_Responses to Reviews follow:_

**MrQuestionMark: "Lovely *PAM, Wonderful *PAM," etc. Seriously though, it's not altogether inconceivable that, once this particular story is over, something along the line of your request may show up ... as a fellow fanfic writer and reviewer commented elsewhere, perhaps I'm building up to such a thing (no spoilers, though).**

**Mr. X: Hmm, ... that reads a bit like a key plot point in a martial arts movie I once watched, where the main protagonist had to get his yin and yang balanced in order to master the ultimate fighting technique. Will file away your suggestion for possible future reference.**

**ADdude: Re: "chef thing BAM". My simple response to that, ... DAYUM!**

**ArmoredCoreNineBall (reviewing Chapters 3 and 4): Sooner or later, someone might *cough-cough* 'adapt' that particular sketch from Monty Python into a fanfic work (unless per chance someone already did). 'Good Fun' generally gets the job done. Also, and as you indicated previously, I'm very likely building up to something - the final end-product remains to be seen.**

_May be obvious, but saying it anyway; except for any original characters and situations introduced within this story, all characters and situations depicted herein are © KAZUMA KAMACHI/ASCII MEDIA WORKS/PROJECT-INDEX._

* * *

Chapter 5 – The Eventual Return of the Academy City Esper Contingent to Japan

"Is there any word on the present state of Academy City?" asked Accelerator.

In response, Touma pulled out his phone, saying: "This is what I've got up to now." With that said, he set it before Accelerator and Hamazura and played the video given to him by Oriana Thomson.

After that video had finished running, Accelerator for his part took out of one of his pockets and placed on the table before Touma and Shiage, a phone; specifically, the one given to him by a dying Aleis Crowley.

"Straight to the point," stated Accelerator, "this phone has in it the access codes that, if entered, will effectively switch back on Academy City. Crowley gave it to me, even as he … or maybe I should say, she, lay dying on the wreck of that ship. Not only that, Crowley effectively passed on the position of the City's General Superintendent to me before she died." For the moment, neither Shiage nor Touma made any comment on that.

"Even so, I'm not rushing to turn the City back on. There are some things to be seriously considered before doing so." Accelerator spoke further. Touma's and Hamazura's eyes narrowed at that.

Accelerator directed his next words specifically to Hamazura: "Better tell the hero about Aneri, then."

After a few seconds, Shiage spoke: "You recall that time back in the Dianoid, Boss, when we squared off against some strange characters … I think they went by the name: St. Germain … plus we even went to blows against each other in the middle of all that?"

"It's not one of the most pleasant memories out there, but I do recall it." replied Touma.

"Well, Aneri was involved in that, also. Aneri's apparently the name of the operating system that was installed into that crazy Dragon Rider machine." continued Shiage. "It was also installed on a Processor Suit, and I somehow got stuck inside it, likely around the time you told us on the way here, that you were inside the Windowless Building. Since then, and even now, Aneri is somehow linked to me via my phone."

"Just to bring you up to speed, hero." interjected Accelerator, "the Processor Suit is essentially the latest model of the City's Data Bank. It holds literally all of the City's information … student records, the secrets of the Esper Power Curriculum, weapons development, and who knows what other shit is in there. Put simply, Aneri being the O.S. which ran the Processor Suit, is needed to restore the Suit, and thereby the Bank. Simply entering the access codes on this phone won't be enough to properly switch the City back on. For whatever damn reason, it's somehow fixated on Hamazura, so he's just as much needed, if the City is to be fully restored."

"So in whatever screwed-up way, Accelerator and I are key to turning Academy City back on. After all we've been through, even before being dragged to England, that's a heavy trip. If life after death exists, that bastard Crowley's probably leering at us right now, wherever he is." muttered Shiage.

"Should any of us be surprised about strange things going on anymore?" commented Touma, "And who knows just what else may one day be uncovered, whether from the side of Science, or Magic?"

* * *

After a pause, Touma directed his next question to Accelerator: "Mind telling me how you, as you said 'felt something going on' as you approached here?"

In response, Accelerator called out: "Come out of wherever you are, and don't make me drag you out." A second later, Qliphah appeared as if out of nowhere, flashing a rather evil grin.

Touma was less fazed than Shiage at the appearance, stating: "Can't say I've seen this before, but somehow I'm getting a feeling that reminds me of Coronzon."

"Couldn't have said it better, Boss." Shiage spoke up after finding his voice.

"Well, you're at least on track to a point." responded Accelerator. "Meet Qliphah Puzzle 545; a demon conjured up by that Coronzon bitch. Long and short, her original purpose was a weapon to be used against Crowley. Now she's bound to me by a contract, so whatever I say goes with her. She's sort of my instruction manual to even begin understanding this whole Magic shit."

"I trust you're aware that, for various reasons, Espers can't use Magic directly, at risk to their own lives." interjected Othinus.

"Yep … got a bit of that from Tsuchimikado. Unless another surprise is one day revealed, he's supposedly the only Esper who can use Magic and live, but still, he says since his Esper ability is only Level 0, he might one day use Magic and it will fail to protect him from its effects." replied Accelerator.

"Might explain from my part what happened to me when Coronzon had me … I think she called it: 'refine mana or magic through my own body' ... when I went after saving Dion." came in Shiage. "After doing that, my whole body felt like absolute crap. Takitsubo told me later that technically I should be dead, 'cause I have no idea how or why I'm still here."

"Another possible mystery to deal with one day." muttered Accelerator. "Anyway, it's partially because Qliphah sensed something and clued me into it that I felt something. Didn't quite feel like Magic, or at least like anything I know of till now, nor did it feel like any Esper ability."

"Guess it's my turn to 'show and tell'." remarked Touma, as a few seconds later, upon his mental summoning, the Invisible Thing materialized in front of Shiage and Accelerator in its miniature dragon form. Qliphah's eyes opened wide, as with a sudden "Eep!", she jumped behind Accelerator, peeking over his shoulder.

"Can talk about it in more detail another time, but it seems this … dragon is an otherworldly being that is bound to me." stated Touma. "Until recently, it didn't show up in the real world, unless my right hand or right arm got cut off. It has intelligence, and I can communicate with it, but I can't say I know all about it, or what it can do. To be honest, I'm revealing it to you because you asked … unless or until I know more, I'm not rushing to let the whole world know."

With a frown upon his face, Accelerator spoke up: "Yep, this is what I felt. Like I said, it doesn't feel like Magic, and I'll take your word for it that it's not an Esper ability."

"This is starting to get, as Kinuhata might say, super weird with you two suddenly sprouting … whatever those things are." remarked Shiage.

"If only it was all fun and games." replied Touma, even as the Invisible Thing disappeared, "plus like I said, I'm keeping it under wraps for the most part, until I know more about it."

* * *

"On the matter of whether to turn Academy City back on or not." Shiage spoke up, seeking to change the subject, "even if speaking for myself, I say I can live without it being active anymore, what is it that needs to be seriously considered? And in light of what we've likely learned over the last week or so, is it even worth bringing the City back?"

To that, Accelerator replied after a few seconds: "In various ways, Hamazura, you and I probably know more about most if not all of the shit that Crowley either allowed to take place, if he didn't set it in place himself … more than the damn hero, here. From one point-of-view, that's enough reason to literally smash this phone into a billion pieces and leave the City shut-down, probably forever."

"For my part," interjected Touma, "and I've only discovered much of this since we left Japan to come here; if Aleister sought to keep me out of the loop concerning much of what was going on, it's probably because he wanted to keep me, or rather, that about me which was useful to him and his own plans, within easy reach … regardless of what I thought about it."

"Even so," replied Accelerator, "there's at least one thing to be considered. Without the security and protection of the City, even though it's not totally perfect, its Esper population are potential targets, whether by other world powers seeking one or more test subjects to use towards advancing their own esper development programs, or by magic users who might still hold a grudge against Crowley, even if he's dead. Personally, it's an issue I'd rather not have anything to do with, but if that damn brat ever finds out about it, she'll nag me into doing something about it. So at the least, to keep her quiet, and until perhaps a better solution can be found, the City's Espers will need a relatively safe haven."

"Your reasoning seems to be in sync with some things suggested to us when we met with the Queen of England, yesterday." commented Othinus.

"How about the Board Of Directors …" came in Hamazura, "Do they have a clue regarding the fact that there's a new General Superintendent?"

Accelerator replied; "Probably not, unless word has somehow gotten to them that Crowley's worm food. They will have to be advised of such, but not right away."

To Touma, Accelerator said: "That girl in the video you just showed us ... I recognize her from the group that came back with you from outside, when we came looking for Tsuchimikado; also, she mentioned two Directors by name."

Touma replied: "Kumokawa Seria-san; a third-year _sempai_ at my high school, or at least until she officially graduates. Also, I later learned she's employed as an advisor to Tsugutoshi-san."

To that, Accelerator responded: "From my own dealings with the Board Of Directors, I'm aware that Tsugutoshi and Oyafune may not be 100 per cent clean, but I'm pretty sure that, of all the Board Directors, they have the least contact with the City's Dark Side. Put simply, before approaching the rest of the Board … assuming the others are still around or even alive ..., I want to meet and talk with those two, before deciding what to do about Academy City."

"Well, I do have her contact info," replied Touma, "Likely, something can probably be arranged even before we return to Japan."

Hamazura asked: "How about the other Level 5 Espers?"

"Can't say for certain if the third-rate and fifth-rate (an allusion to Misaka and Shokuhou, respectively) have any idea of Crowley's 'passing of the torch', but I'll think about how and when to raise the matter," replied Accelerator, "but one way or another, they'll have to be told, if for no other reason than to minimize the chance of any in-fighting breaking out among the City's strongest Espers. Of course, I can envision two or three of them who might opt to challenge me for the position of General Superintendent. If such a thing happens, I'll deal with it."

At that last statement, it was Touma's and Shiage's turn to look at Accelerator, as if he had suddenly grown two heads. As he got up and walked away to enter the guest-house, Accelerator remarked: "Not sure when I started thinking about others around me … Crowley seems to have turned me into a f_king softie, even from within the grave."

After Accelerator has gone, Shiage commented: "Granted the three of us don't regularly interact with each other outside of various incidents, but it's strange to see Accelerator of all people seemingly considering the interests of others besides himself."

Touma responded to that: "Perhaps in his own way, he's doing what we all have to do, sooner or later, and with or without Academy City … grow up."

* * *

Roughly ten hours later, Touma, Othinus, Hamazura, Takitsubo and Accelerator are assembled at the departure lounge at Gatwick Airport, accompanied by Third Princess Villian, William Orwell, Index, Dion Fortune, Orsola Aquinas and Kanzaki Kaori. Notwithstanding the special arrangements discussed between Academy City (specifically, Tsugutoshi) and the British authorities which led to this moment, certain procedures still have to be maintained.

"Dialogue has been and is still on-going between Mister Tsugutoshi and Queen Elizard; the outcome of which will likely be relayed to you in due time." said Villian, "But even at this point, on behalf of England, and by extension the world, we thank you, Mister Kamijou and your companions, for your help in not only resolving the long-running issue of Aleister Crowley, but also saving the world from destruction."

Accelerator said nothing himself, indirectly leaving it to Touma to simply say in turn, thanks for accommodating them. Even as Villian and Orwell took their leave, Accelerator was first to proceed through the actual departure gate.

"So, will it be all right for you to stay in England? "Hamazura asked Dion.

"It's fine," Dion Fortune replied, "As a grimoire, I'm relatively safer staying here and with Necessarius, than being outside of England, where I might be an easier target for magic-users seeking to get their hands on grimoires."

As Hamazura and Takitsubo proceeded through the gate themselves, Touma said to those assembled from Necessarius (trying to keep it short and simple): "Here's hoping the next time we meet will be under better circumstances."

"Oh, My … perhaps when next you come to England, it's to open a restaurant or cafe." remarked Orsola. Almost everyone else had a 'sweat-drop' at that.

Touma replied: "It might be a while before that can happen, but if such a thing can be done, I'm fine with doing it. I also trust you all to take care of Index, while she's here." Kanzaki seemed to get rather flustered at that statement, yet managed to nod her head as if to confirm her agreement.

Suddenly, A Certain Calico Cat poked his head out of Index's robes, surprising everyone still present, as animals are not usually allowed to roam freely in an airport.

Upon her direction, Touma lowered Othinus with his hand, until she was face-to-face with Sphynx, where she declared: "I'll be seeing you again in three years or so, but you'd better remember who's the boss."

Sphynx's reaction, perhaps unsurprisingly, was to utter a meow and swipe a paw at Othinus; if she hadn't ducked, she might have been knocked off Touma's hand. Index chided Sphynx for his action, even as Othinus muttered: "I'll remember that."

Finally, after handing Sphynx over to Orsola momentarily, Index had a fist-bump with Othinus, plus a parting hug with Touma.

"I got in touch with Komoe-sensei. Whatever happens regarding Academy City, I'll secure your belongings, once I'm settled back in Japan." stated Touma, pausing to pat Index on her head.

"I'm counting on Touma to take good care of everyone back in Japan," replied Index, with a beaming smile, "and like I said before, you'd better be ready with a suitable feast for my eventual return."

As Touma, with Othinus on his shoulder, proceeded through the departure gate, Kanazki, seemingly for the first time, noticed that Index's robes are whole again. Moreover, as she concentrated, she felt the power of the Walking Church present.

Kanzaki inquired: "Index, I've only just noticed … your Walking Church has been restored."

Index replied almost immediately: "Oh, … Touma, Othinus & I got it fixed today."

Touma was too far inside the departure gate to be called, but Kanzaki, after getting over her surprise, decided to simply file that revelation away for a future time.

There was roughly a half-hour waiting period before the group from Academy City actually boarded the plane, so everyone made use of a phone-charging station in the lounge to charge up their phones, and the airport's complimentary Wi-Fi connection to make a final check for messages or send any before boarding. During that time, Touma saw in his inbox, among others, a message from Seria, saying arrangements have been made to take him to his family's home in Kanagawa, together with his personal effects from Academy City (likely everything that was in his dorm). In reply, Touma relayed Accelerator's wish to meet with Tsugutoshi and Oyafume, for the moment holding back on the revelation that Accelerator has apparently been deemed Crowley's successor. There was also a message from Ayu, advising that Misaki (together with Misaka) barely made it back to Bali, just barely avoiding the wrath of the Dorm Supervisor. Kamijou Touya has also replied, stating that he's seeking to arrange for himself and Shiina getting away to come to Japan by mid-January; if successful, he will confirm their travel details later. Accelerator for his part received a message from Yomikawa, indicating that she'll be there to pick him up from the airport when he exits the arrival hall. He also sent a few e-mails of his own.

Half an hour later, the Royal Family's jet, containing the contingent from Academy City, took off and proceeded on its flight to Tokyo International Airport, Japan.

* * *

Even as the Airbus jet climbed to its cruising altitude, two unique individuals were watching it from an unofficial vantage point near the top of Big Ben in London. Notwithstanding the distance of London Central from Gatwick, they could see the plane clearly. They were none other than the mysterious otherworldly being known to some only as Aiwass, and the equally (if not more) mysterious magic-user called Anna Sprengel. A curious conversation was ongoing between them, even as they watched the plane in flight.

"How curious the final moments of those youngsters' fight with the Great Demon went." Anna commented. "Perhaps in another place and time, if that boy, Kamijou Touma, got his body destroyed, both Imagine Breaker and that thing that came forth at the last moment would be free. But even I cannot speculate what they would do or where they would go at that moment."

Aiwass inquired: "Is Imagine Breaker, let alone the thing that seemed once upon a time to be sealed by it, important to you? If so, you could choose to make a move; either by attacking the airplane now, or going after its bearer at some future time?"

Anna replied: "Imagine Breaker, in whatever form, is still a very useful exorcising tool for anyone on the Magic Side, but not even I can claim to comprehend everything there is to know about it. As for the thing … whatever it is … , I believe that, like yourself, Aiwass, it is not of this world. Plus, attacking the aircraft now is not a wise move, even for me."

"Really?" asked Aiwass.

To that, Anna replied: "You're asking me a question for which you probably already know the answer, but I'll reply anyhow. Being a vehicle used to convey the Royal Family, it is likely equipped with magical defenses which would either shield it against magical assaults, or teleport its occupants to safety if attacked, or perhaps even trace the assault to its origin point. Also, considering all that I have gathered to date about the bearer, he was supposed to have no control over Imagine Breaker, so that even by simply being on-board the aircraft, he might inadvertently negate some or all of those magical defenses. I can sense no indication of that having occurred. Put simply, it is unwise to disclose my presence to the world-at-large just yet. For the moment, I am content to observe, even from afar, just how those who have effectively inherited Aleister Crowley's legacy will handle themselves in their new position."

Nothing further was said for a few minutes, even as the aircraft slowly disappeared from their sight. At that point, Anna spoke again: "By chance, Aiwass, are you aware of a little something of which I believe Academy City's Espers in general have no clue at present?"

"Oh, and what might that be?" asked Aiwass.

"I refers to the phenomenon that Aleister oft-times referred to as: 'Sparks', created when two or more Phases come into contact." Anna responded. "I may be only speculating at this point, without deeper investigation, but I believe that when Espers created by Aleister and his Curriculum use their abilities, or to use his own terminology, impose their Personal Reality upon the world in which they live, they too are producing Sparks; perhaps not on the same level as contact or collision between Phases, but they are present nonetheless."

"Oooh, … fascinating, to say the least." commented Aiwass. "I admit that in all our discourses, Aleister made no mention of such a thing, at least not to me."

At that, Anna continued: "I may speculate further that those who pursued the study of esoteric sciences in the fourteenth, fifteenth and sixteenth centuries A.D., had perhaps a faint awakening to that possibility, which is referred to in any surviving writings as the interaction between Anima Mundi and Animus Dei. For better or for worse, said sciences are hardly referred to in this modern age, so that only a handful of persons in today's world probably have any clue about the subject. Nonetheless, while Aleister supposedly took it upon himself to absorb Sparks into his body on occasions, there is no-one doing so at present. Therefore, if my speculation turns out to be true, use of Esper abilities will produce Sparks, which in turn will continue to radiate throughout the Universe, influencing what Man generally calls Fortune and Misfortune to unknown degrees."

"Ha! … well that would turn out to be quite the revelation, if you are correct that Aleister either never considered, or somehow ignored the likelihood that his actions in awakening Esper abilities could or would produce, even on a relatively small scale, the same phenomenon that he claimed had a significant hand in the death of his first daughter." declared Aiwass.

To that, Anna replied, with just a hint of scorn in her tone: "Perhaps dear Aleister did realize the possibility of it, but was so caught up in seeking to realize his ambitions, that he figured, as long as he inevitably got what he wanted, he would eventually go his way and leave his creations to perhaps one day discover the matter for themselves. Ah, well … such might be expected of one who ended up a victim of the same exact curse that he himself imposed upon his enemies; namely that all his endeavors would ultimately end in failure."

* * *

Aside from eating, sleeping, using the facilities as necessary, there was at least one more discussion on-board the Airbus, between Accelerator, Hamazura and Touma. Takitsubo, perhaps unknowingly, had the right idea of getting as much sleep as possible, to re-set her internal clock (so-to-say) from England to Japan as quickly as possible.

Shiage stated: "I have no problem with helping to get the Bank back online, as we talked about earlier, but beyond that, I have no idea what my future with the City might be."

"Is this one of those things that Aleister probably kept concealed from me?" asked Touma.

"Very probably." Shaige replied. "To sum it up, there was a time when Crowley had effectively called for my execution after I seemingly got in the way of one or more of his plans. At the time, I had to get hold of the Parameter List, to use as a shield against moves by the City against myself, Takitsubo and the remaining members of ITEM. Now that the List had been leaked to the general public before the Invasion, I figure my status and that of ITEM is reverted back to once more being targets."

"Pfft." grunted Accelerator. "If that's what you're worried about, as the new General Superintendent, I can quash any such execution order. Plus, because that Aneri OS is acting all weird around you, you're staying alive and around is probably needed to keep it in line. As for the Board Of Directors in general, aside from first meeting and talking to Tsugutoshi and Oyafume, I intend to lay down the law to them … I'm not Crowley, I have no intention to be like or become another Crowley, and I won't accept or put up with what Crowley either allowed to happen or possibly established himself while he was General Superintendent. Any of the Directors who can't or won't accept that can either get out on their own power, or be put out, and if need be, I'll do that personally."

With that said, Hamazura and Accelerator seemingly shifted their focus onto Touma, with Shiage asking: "So what are you gonna do, Boss, in this re-activated City?"

In response, Touma stated: "I've been giving that some thought, even before the invasion and shut-down. Assuming the City does come back on, I'm fine with at least finishing high school, but all indications revealed to me till now suggest that there was never any attempt to develop an Esper ability in me … probably more of Crowley's own plans. For myself, I have what I've been calling Imagine Breaker, plus that Dragon, and personally, I'm fine with that. So, once I get out of high school, I'll likely seek out and pursue something technical or vocational, if it is available in Academy City, or leave to pursue it elsewhere if it is not."

"I won't make any promises on what could or might happen along that line." responded Accelerator, "at least not until I meet with those two Directors, but if something like that can be set up in Academy City, it will be. Considering that magic is a real thing, and even with what I might have learned thus far from Qlilphah, you and 'whatever is in your right hand' would be a useful thing to have around."

"It's like you said." replied Touma, "when you've decided what might happen along that line, I can re-visit my options again."

* * *

At last, the Airbus descended to land at Tokyo International Airport at night-time, Jan 3. On eventually exiting the Arrival Section of the airport, three groups of persons await those returning from England: Yomikawa Aiho and Last Order for Accelerator, Kinuhata Saiai for Hamazura and Takitsubo, and Tsukuyomi Komoe for Touma. At that moment, Komoe-sensei carried with her a tablet device.

"Everyone." Komoe-sensei spoke to the returnees. "you need to each enter a code assigned to you onto this tablet."

One by one, Touma and the others stepped forwarded and entered the code assigned to them onto the tablet, as instructed. Apparently, Oyafune Monoka had arranged the set-up of a new database of the City's student population, and by entering the code given to them, those just returned from England were registered into the new database. Said registration also had the effect of automatically switching the SIM cards on their respective phones over to a corporate call group created for all AC's population, as well as to activate a debit card connected to their respective bank accounts, based on information existing prior to the City's shutdown and exodus. The preceding applied in the case of Touma, Accelerator, and Takitsubo. Hamazura, having long dropped out of his school, had no such account to access, but only a pre-loaded debit card and the switch-over of the SIM card on his phone.

Kinuhata then spoke specifically to Hamazura and Takitsubo: "Now that that's done, Mugino is waiting outside with a car, so before she super loses her temper, we'd better get going."

Before the ITEM members departed, Accelerator called for a quick message check, confirming that he, Touma and Hamazura can contact each other. Accelerator then told Hamazura: "When the times comes, I'll be in touch." Hamazura said nothing but nodded in assent.

Accelerator also said something to Kinuhata: "This is probably for you as well as for the Number Four (a rough reference to Mugino Shizuri): "Your association or relationship with Hamazura is frankly none of my business, but if or when I call for him, he'd better be available to answer."

"Sure, Sure." replied Kinuhata, even as she turned to walk away.

Last Order seemed to be half-asleep, yet she jumped forward to hug Accelerator, or at least wraps her arms around his waist, to welcome him home. In response, Accelerator moved as if to chop her on her head, but them settled for rubbing her gently on her head.

Komoe-sensei told Yomikawa: "I'll be taking Touma and his personal effects to his family home."

Accelerator called out to Touma in similar manner as for Hamazura: "I'll be in touch with you, later." Even as he, Yomikawa and Last Order depart, Last Order said aloud she'll advise the others (a reference to the Misaka Sisters) that "the Savior" has also returned.

* * *

As they proceeded to leave the airport terminal building, Komoe-sensei revealed to Touma: "After the exodus of the City's population, I did a bit more in-depth look into the contents of the Parameter List. Even though I'm not a full-fledged scientist, everything I've perused suggests that there was never any real attempt to awaken an Esper power in you, Kamijou-chan." … a touch of melancholy creeping into her voice and mannerism.

Moving swiftly to ward off any possible outbreak of tears, Touma spoke up: "I'm not holding any grudge towards anyone about that, and, so far as I know, no-one except perhaps the former General Superintendent knew the truth of the matter, up to when the List was leaked."

"Ah, where is Sister-san … didn't she come back with you? And for that matter, I didn't see Tsuchimikado-chan with you all either" asked Komoe-sensei.

"Index will be staying in England for a while to help restore certain services there," replied Touma, "but she's been given a PC, and, once she gets familiar with it, she can communicate via the Internet. Regarding Tsuchimikado, he left our group when we reached Egypt, but from talking to people in England, unless they discover something else, it's safe to assume he's alive out there." Naturally, Touma made no direct reference to the Queen of England as the person with whom he inquired about the whereabouts of Tsuchimikado.

After a pause, Touma continued: "On the possible future of Academy City, I believe I can trust you not to reveal anything to anyone else, sensei, but, to put it simply, Accelerator has the means to turn the City back on, and has been appointed the new General Superintendent by the former one, but he wants to meet with the two Board Directors who seem to be around right now (Tsugutoshi and Oyafume) before making a final decision on what to do."

"Ehhhh, ….. that's quite the heavy responsibility, even for the City's Number One Level Five esper." remarked Komoe-sensei. "Still, if as you said, he wants to meet with Tsugutoshi-san and Oyafume-san, before making a decision, I'm content to wait and see how that will work out."

In this way, they eventually boarded a van procured by Komoe-sensei, for the run to Kanagawa and the Kamijou Family Residence.

Hours later, based on road traffic and time of night, Touma has been dropped off at his family's home, and his belongings from Academy City have been off-loaded. After Komoe-sensei has left, Othinus popped out of his jacket, saying: "What now?"

Touma pondered for an instant, then said: "For tomorrow at least, we can take things a bit easy. Then, based on what comes out of Accelerator meeting with the two Directors, we'll see."

On quick glance, some of the foodstuff procured during the move to ensure he passed his first-year finals came along, and according to their labels, they are still safe for consumption. The doll house, purchased at the Dianoid, and containing proportionally-sized furniture, was located and brought out for Othinus to use, as she chooses. Deciding that anything else will be dealt with the next day, Touma and Othinus retired for the remainder of the night.

* * *

_Well, that's that until the next chapter or chapters are posted. Last two chapters have been posted relatively quickly, only because the outlines for them were finished some weeks ago. Raw info on the next chapter(s) is already collected, but it will naturally take time to turn it into finished material._


	6. Chapter 6

_As expected, business before pleasure, so: once more, thanks to anyone who favorited and opted to follow since posting Chapter 5. And as before, to any who choose to follow without checking the box; welcome aboard, too._

_Responses to Reviews follow:_

**MrQuestionMark: More and more will be revealed, both by this chapter and any which follow.**

**Mr. X: We'll see in due course whether your suggestion shows up in this story, or is held back for a future offering from me.**

**RebelCris: I may not necessarily touch on every supposed major character, but hopefully, some insights will show themselves.**

**ADdude: Nor did the plane end up taking a left turn at Albuquerque and somehow end up in the Magic Gods' world (fu-fu-fu).**

**ArmoredCoreNineBall: We shall see if your patience is about to be rewarded, in part if not in full, by this chapter.**

_Last order of business; except for any original characters and situations introduced within this story, all characters and situations depicted herein are © KAZUMA KAMACHI/ASCII MEDIA WORKS/PROJECT-INDEX._

* * *

Chapter 6 – A Brief Respite While Certain Things Are Taking Place Behind The Scenes.

It is January 4 of the current year, in Japan. Up till now, Academy City's esper population are still outside of the City, following the shutdown and exodus. Some of those who know each other either get together in person, or link up via online means, to discuss what might happen next. As might be expected, there are quite a few rumors going around, although for the moment, nothing is stirring up emotions to any great degree.

At the Kamijou Residence in Kanagawa, Touma, having risen up at his usual time, got to work with preparing breakfast. For the moment, it is just himself and Othinus.

"Just to hear it from yourself, human, how is it you chose to get up at your usual hour?" asked the former Magic God.

"I just figured that, even if Academy City's schools are closed for the while, changing sleeping habits might cause a problem when school life resumes." was Touma's reply, "and sooner or later, school life will resume, whether the City is restored, or something else takes place."

"Good point … carry on." was the former Magic God's comeback.

During breakfast, a check of Touma's phone revealed a few e-mails, probably in the wake of his return to Japan last night. Quite surprisingly, there was also a video mail from Index (no doubt aided by Itsuwa), which Touma and Othinus watched together. There was even a video message from his father. Apparently, Touya had secured time off to come to Japan; he and Shiina will be here for five days, from the 11th to the 16th of the month.

After that particular message, Othinus asked: "Have you thought about what you're going to tell your parents regarding any or all of what has transpired ... not just recently in England if the issue of a certain photograph is raised, but even what has been revealed about your life in Academy City for the past 9 years?"

Touma paused, then replied: "That's a very loaded question. Even with Aleister gone, some of what could be revealed could still potentially put them in danger. At the same time, even if I might have held back some things during the Daihasesai, when my memories were missing, I don't feel like doing so again."

"In that case," was Othinus's response: "perhaps consultation would be required to prepare adequately for such a thing, and I believe I know just who to invite to assist with such a task." Even as she finished speaking, Othinus headed towards Touma's phone and moved her hand upon the phone's touchscreen, bringing up the messaging app icon. Then, after tapping said icon, she slid her hand upon the screen until a particular icon became visible. Specifically, it was the icon for the group of which Touma, together with Ayu, Misaki and Seria, was a member.

"I have no problem with asking their advice on that." remarked Touma, "but still, they might have their own plans running right now. Still, couldn't hurt to make the first move."

"Then, please allow me, human." responded Othinus.

With that, tapping the icon and selecting the voice option, Othinus spoke into the phone: "Everyone, we're back and settled in Kanagawa. His parents just left a message. They should be back in Japan within the next seven days. Need to plan how and what to say about a number of things. Please call or message back."

"Now, we sit back, and let technology do its work." the former Magic God stated smugly.

Sure enough, within less than a minute, a video call popped up on Touma's phone; the caller being in this instance none other than Kumokawa Seria.

"Good morning and welcome home to you, _kouhai_, and to you also, Othinus-san." Seria called out with a smile. "I'm told that Index is saying in England for a while, so I assume for now it's just you two."

"Yes that's right." replied Touma, "More details can be provided later. And, I guess I should offer my congratulations, _sempai_, on your impending graduation from high school …"

"Uh-uh; you can do so much better in person, Touma-kun." Seria interjected quickly before Touma could finish. "Just to be brief, Misaki-san and Ayu-san will be airborne in a few hours, heading for Tokyo's airport. I'll be meeting them when they arrive. Simply put, us ladies are on a mission."

"Somehow by your tone, I infer 'no men allowed', am I right?" inquired Touma, with one eyebrow raised.

"You're learning, _kouhai_, but don't worry … it's quite possible that your presence may be requested at a future time." was Seria's response. "For now, we'll review our schedule, and figure out how and where to meet you in person."

"Uh, if you guys are busy, would it be a problem to divert your time like that?" inquired Touma.

"Ah, ... nope. Based on the message Othinus-san sent, this is too important to do over the phone or the Internet. And once those two get the message, they'll surely agree." replied Seria. Once they arrive, we'll be in touch with you later."

"All right, we'll wait to hear from you. Index said hello in her first video mail; I'll forward it in a bit." stated Touma.

"Talk to you soon, _kouhai_." chipped Seria, as the video call was ended.

"Consider that particular battle as at least halfway-won, human." Othinus remarked with a smirk.

"No questioning by me of the wisdom of the mighty Othinus-sama." stated Touma, even as they proceeded to finish breakfast.

* * *

Elsewhere, and later on that same day, at a location undisclosed to all but a select few, a door opened into a lit corridor. Through that door stepped a tall lanky white-haired young man, wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, a sleeveless black jacket and matching pants. The few in Academy City who have ever seen the Number One Level Five Esper known as Accelerator, let alone know him at all, might do a double-take at seeing him without his traditional black-and-white jersey and slacks, but it was him, all the same.

Having stepped through the door and closing it behind him, Accelerator walked with the aid of his crutch along the corridor, towards a vending machine. Stopping before it, he let his eyes wander to determine whether the machine contained any beverage of his preference … preferably, canned coffee. After spotting the desired item, Accelerator raised his right foot, then paused to glance around him. Said cursory glance confirmed no other person present in the corridor. There were two security cameras mounted on the corridor walls, at a distance. A moment later, and having lowered his foot, Accelerator tapped the vending machine with one hand. Within a few seconds, a can of coffee was discharged. Taking it up and opening it, he proceeded to drink deeply of it.

After his prolonged drink, Accelerator muttered to himself, if no-one else: "It's probably a good thing for you that you're dead and buried, Crowley; you've left me with a rather fine mess to clean up. I'm definitely not enjoying this f_king promotion you've dropped on me … such a pain."

A few moments ago, a meeting had practically concluded between Accelerator, Tsugutoshi Kaizumi and Oyafune Monoka. Accelerator had made certain arrangements for 'security' around this meeting; specifically, he had re-assembled GROUP, including Tsuchimikado Motoharu, who apparently made his way back to Japan on his own. Aside from GROUP and the two Directors, no-one else knew the location of the meeting, or when it was to take place.

It would be unrealistic to expect that all matters were completely resolved at that single meeting. At the least, certain significant issues were raised and discussed. It was revealed to both Tsugutoshi and Oyafune that Aleister Crowley, before dying, passed onto Accelerator the primary means to re-activate Academy City. Of course, Accelerator emphasized that any such re-activation had to be coupled with the Aneri OS, which was now somehow and inexplicably associated with Hamazura Shiage. Also, details of Crowley's financial holdings located all over Europe were also revealed; said information was stored on the phone given to Accelerator.

"With your permission, Accelerator-san." inquired Oyafune, "unless you have already done so, I would recommend that the financial data be analyzed, as it may actually have a bearing on the future existence of the City. I can forward said details to an associate of mine who operates outside of the City, and whose identity is known only to myself; also, I can guarantee this associate to maintain absolute confidentiality regarding this matter. While the analysis is taking place, other matters can be given attention."

"Fine with me." Accelerator replied, passing the phone over to Oyafune, who proceeded to copy the data in question to her laptop. Then, even as discussions continued, she forwarded the data to said associate with a corresponding message.

"Much of what we're about to cover, I talked about briefly with Hamazura and that Kamijou guy on our way back. They are the only ones I've spoken to about this." continued Accelerator. "For now, what's the status of the Esper population since the evacuation."

"The students and teachers of Tokiwadai Middle School transported themselves to Bali in the South Pacific." stated Tsugutoshi. "Even including for them, and thus far, all indications are that all of the City's Espers are accounted for with regard to their location. But it would be foolhardy to assume that one or more foreign powers may not sooner or later make a move to get ahold of as many Espers as they can, for obvious reasons … even if they do so via covert means."

"Tch, … it was also hinted in England that, even though Crowley is literally six feet under by now, he left behind a lot of pissed-off folks on the Magic Side, who might just think of targeting Espers in reprisal." commented Accelerator. "It's a rather f_ked-up rationale, but part of me says I can't entirely blame them for thinking like that." Curiously, neither Oyafune not Tsugutoshi seemed to have any issue with Accelerator's occasional colorful outbursts of language, even as he continued: "Still, I don't want to flip the 'ON' switch just yet. Even with the City reactivated, can the population move back in right away, or should systems be checked and verified safe, beforehand?"

"It is wise to do such checks before inviting the population to return." intoned Oyafune. "Even if the City's technology is ahead of the rest of the world, there is no guarantee of what could happen if an inactive piece of equipment or machinery is suddenly started up again?"

"Right … I want to get the technical staff lined up for that." stated Accelerator. "I'll contact Hamazura with regard to his being there to get Aneri back on-line."

* * *

"As you no doubt recall," said Tsugutoshi, "Academy City was, at least to the outside world, presented and promoted as an institute for the study of and research into psychic abilities, and by extension, higher technologies. Can that description still hold in the light of some if not all of the former General Superintendent's plans having been revealed?"

"I'm still grasping just what Crowley's plans were, myself." grunted Accelerator. "It's possible Kamijou might know a bit more about them, as they're connected with Crowley becoming the enemy of the Magic Side. Naturally, we can't outright tell the masses about Magic … at least not for a while; they'd flat-out reject the idea."

"And perhaps that is merely the tip of the iceberg, so to say, regarding many issues which you will sooner or later have to address as the City's New General Superintendent." remarked Oyafune.

Accelerator paused, then spoke up with a glare on his face that might have chilled or freaked out most other persons: "I'm sure I'm not going to like everything you're about to tell me, but it probably makes no sense to put it off … let's hear it."

"Just to briefly recap a point you already know," replied Oyafune, "the Directors' role was strictly the operation and maintenance of the City, which the former Superintendent seemed to keep his actual plans to himself. As the new Superintendent, you are likely the one to decide on certain matters, unless of course you opt to delegate the power of decision on certain matters to others."

"All that seemed to come out of that hop to England is that, in the end, what Crowley wanted was revenge over whatever happened to him over a century or more ago." remarked Accelerator. "This City, its technology, we Espers, even you Directors … we were all means for him to pursue and achieve that goal. And I can't tell if he managed to do so, up to when he died."

"Well, now that Aleister Crowley is no longer among the living, it likely falls to you as the new General Superintendent to deal with the following issues, which, probably because they did not form part of his plan of revenge, were either cast aside or ignored up till now." responded Tsugutoshi:

_\- Will Espers remain virtually the properly of the City, as they have effectively been till now, or will they have more freedom to come and go?_

_\- Can or should anything be done regarding Espers' inability to wield Magic?_

_\- What could be done to instill some measure of consideration regarding responsible use of Esper abilities, especially if the City's Espers venture into the world outside?_

_\- What could be set in motion to educate and inform the outside world, so that Espers might not be shunned as freaks, or considered as less-than-human, especially if they venture into the outside world?_

_\- Would Academy City seek to maintain the 'de facto' position previously held as head of the Science Side, or would that be in any way conceded to or shared with another?_

_\- There seems to be a measure of co-operation between England and Academy City, possibly arising out of the Coronzon affair. Should moves be made to reach out and seek for peaceful co-existence with the rest of the Magic Side?_

_\- Will the City remain an independent city-state, or revert back to being part of Japan?_

_\- What is to happen to the various Dark Side organizations (ITEM, BLOCK, GROUP, etc.) formed under Aleister Crowley's governance? For that matter, will a Dark Side continue to exist and operate under your tenure of leadership?_

_\- Will the Kiharas have any place in this new City's existence?_

_\- Thus far, development of Esper abilities has one known offshoot; namely, weapons development arising from devising technology to counter those abilities. This left to itself might one day lead to not only Academy City, but other nations with their own Esper development programs, focusing on creating Espers to be nothing more than weaponized humans. Perhaps groundwork could be set in place to devise or find uses for Esper abilities that could contribute better to society and the world at large; even making Espers to be a valuable economic commodity._

_\- Notwithstanding the contents of the Parameter List up to the moment of its leak, it was the sole decision of Aleister Crowley whether any particular Esper would experience an increase in their Ability and to what Level … no doubt all in line with his own plans and purposes. Now with a new Superintendent on board, a new system would likely have to be devised to determine who might see any increase, whether the Parameter List is re-established or not._

_\- Et Cetera, Et Cetera, Et Cetera._

* * *

Naturally, with every question or point raised (politely yet firmly) by Tsugutoshi, the scowl on Accelerator's face seemed to become deeper and deeper. Finally seeming to find his voice, Accelerator growled: "There's no f_king way we can decide on all of that in this one sitting, is there?"

"Perhaps that could only occur if you take on the sole authority of making the decisions on those issues. Of course, that also means that the responsibility for whatever comes out of those decisions rests solely upon yourself." commented Tsugutoshi.

"Hell, no; that was _his_ way of doing things." was Accelerator's brusque reply, "and I already decided I'm not walking the same road _he_ did." After a pause, he continued: "Guess the education of the masses will likely have to include prepping them to face up to issues like these and more. Don't quite know how it's going to be set in place, or how long it may take for the message to get through, but it seems that, on the whole, it's time for the Esper population to wake up and face the reality of the world outside the City."

"If I may say so, you have spoken like one who may have the potential to be a better Superintendent of this City, than your predecessor." remarked Tsugutoshi.

Further conversation was interrupted at that moment by an electronic notification sound. Oyafune interjected at that point, stating: "Excuse me, but I've just received feedback regarding those financial holdings of the former Superintendent." Having said so, she paused to briefly scan the message just received, before speaking again: "For all practical purposes, these holdings have been and are the primary source of funding for the operation and running of the City. Based on the current expenditure to run Academy City up to the shut-down, including disbursement of stipends to its Espers at the current level, those holdings would run out within no more than five years from now."

Accelerator did a double-take at that revelation, then grunted: "It seems that Crowley bastard was likely running on borrowed time to fulfill his own plans, and who the f_k knows what might have happened if his time ran out? Considering that the Windowless Building turned out to be a freaking rocket ship, he might have used it to one day say: _'Sayonara, bitches!'_, or something like it, while those left behind discovered that the City's broke."

Tsugutoshi politely noted: "The resulting reaction by the City's population … both Esper and normal human … , if that had taken place, would likely make the disturbances that arose from the leak of the Parameter List pale in comparison."

"Which means probably one of the most important things to do, assuming the City is restored, is that it must become able to produce something of value to the world-at-large." came back the Number One Level 5 Esper, "And it seems to me that should be a priority matter. The first thing that comes to mind is, of course, the City's technology, but I'm certain either of you will tell me it's not a simple case of putting up a "For Sale" sign for the rest of the world to see."

Oyafune spoke again at that point: "It may be a radical idea, and it is not necessarily the only possible option, but the possibility of licensing the technology developed by the City, including that which awakened Esper abilities, to other nations, could not only constitute the development of a source of revenue, but might also be a means to minimize their attempts to acquire said technology through espionage or other such means."

Accelerator clicked his teeth for a second or two, before replying: "What you're hinting is that those who want the City's technology, particularly that for developing Esper abilities, could have it, but at a price. I can't help but agree it might lessen the probability of one or more spies infiltrating the City for that purpose. Still, the three of us know a lot of screwed-up stuff went on in certain instances; whether Crowley turned his back on it, or maybe even allowed it. What's to stop someone attempting to repeat those same acts?"

"There is again perhaps no instant solution to that," remarked Oyafune, "except to ensure that any license agreement contains full disclosure of the dangers associated with the methods used to awaken abilities, as well as Academy City being absolved of any responsibility or liability, if another attempts to perform those actions in the face of said disclosure. It would require the work of a legal team to formulate such an agreement, which could stand up to international law, in the event of such an occurrence taking place."

"Oi!" mumbled the Number One Level 5 Esper, behind a slow facepalm.

* * *

Suffice it to say, Accelerator's head was pounding (figuratively, if not literally) when his initial meeting with Tsugutoshi and Oyafune was over, and it showed in his mood. Perhaps recognizing that, Oyafune suggested: "Perhaps what we've covered today is sufficient grounds for future discussions regarding the way forward, Accelerator-san."

"Guess you're right." Accelerator grunted, as he rose from the table."Basically, I got stuck with this, so I'm gonna make the most of it; if for no other reason than if things are left hanging, all kinds of shit's likely to break out, and I really don't want to be the one to deal with that. I'll accept that the sooner the City is up and running, and those Espers who choose to return are within, that's one less problem to address. And like we more or less agreed, even if everything discussed till now can't be implemented right away, the Esper population won't be left out of the loop on my watch. They need to know what's going on, and given the chance to at least have a say, even if they end up choosing to let me or someone else make the decision on matters for them. For now, I say that the Dark Side should somehow be dismantled; as long as it exists, there's a chance that something nasty might go on that'll one day rear its ugly head for all to see … no doubt easier said than done. All remaining or surviving factions formed and/or active during Crowley's time can stay around for the moment. Probably wishful thinking on my part, but if the separate factions could or will put aside their respective animosities … and that's a rather big "If" ..., they could be incorporated into one organization. I'm sorely tempted to say right away let's give the City back to Japan, but I'll hold up on that for a while; there are probably implications to that, on which I'd prefer to be clear, before deciding."

After Accelerator had left the meeting place, Tsugutoshi stated to his fellow Board Director: "Well, that was certainly something interesting. The only downside I foresee immediately to all this, is that any plans I might have had for retirement may have to be put on hold, at least for a while."

"An unfortunate but necessary position to be in." replied Oyafune, "Necessary, because it's quite likely that we are part of the few who might be able to keep the wolves and vultures at bay from both the City and its Espers. Hopefully, we can hold out long enough for them to be empowered to at least begin making that transition from children to adults, and having both the wisdom and will … both individually and collectively … to function effectively in the world of grown-ups."

Pausing to take a sip from a cup of tea before him, Tsuguoshi came back: "Still, I didn't think I'd admit this, but a part of me is saying, and rather loudly: "I'm Too Old For This S-h-i-t."

After recovering from this surprising comment, Oyafune responded, with a smile: "Rest assured … the feeling is mutual, Tsugutoshi-san"

* * *

As Accelerator left the building where the meeting took place, the other members of GROUP – Tsuchimikado Motoharu, Musujime Awaki and Etzali – came walking towards him from their positions as guards keeping watch over the meeting location.

"Even if you don't care to hear it, _mon capitaine_," chipped a grinning Tsuchimikado, "the look of a sharp-dressed man suits you."

"Stuff it, Tsuchimikado." grunted the new General Superintendent. "I'm only being decked out like this when it's deemed necessary; I got no intention to make it a permanent feature."

"Aw, such a pity." commented Awaki with a smirk, "maybe you just need time to get used to the new look."

"Indeed … such a suave and sophisticated appearance just might see you attracting the ladies, in similar manner as Kamijou-san is reputed to do." intoned Etzali, with a curious smile on his face.

"Seems you all are getting your rocks off to this a bit too much." Accelerator growled, "if it wasn't for the fact that I prefer your company over those from the other factions, I'd wipe those grins off your collective faces right now. And if I find out any one of you have taken a picture or video to pass onto the f_king hero, all your asses are toast."

"Yep … it's business as usual with this GROUP." replied Tsuchimikado.

After a pause, Motoharu spoke again in a more serious tone: "By the way, I chose not to mention this before your first Director's meeting, but there seems to be some stirrings in the Magic World; possibly something to keep an eye on."

"What about?" asked Accelerator.

"The Rosicrucian Order, reputedly one of the oldest, if not the oldest, order of magic-users at least in the Western world, have been showing up in the open world, way more than they traditionally conduct themselves." Tsuchimikado replied.

"That's interesting, to say the least." Etzali remarked. "It's known even among my cabal that the Rosicrucians historically don't go out of their way to be visible. Therefore, it has to be something significant brewing to make them change their modus operandi … unless it's all a smokescreen for something else."

"Well, that's where you do your thing as the resident super-spy, Tsuchimikado … or do you prefer to be referred to as 'Chief Of Intelligence' or some other stupid title?" Accelerator quipped, even as they walked towards a parked vehicle. "And for that matter, if it concerns Magic, maybe you should be telling that to the damn hero instead of me."

"All in due time, all in due time." came back Motoharu, "Kami-yan is sooner or later to get official word that his dorm neighbor and high-school classmate is alive and back in town. I can always drop a word or two on him at that point."

* * *

Within 24 hours after the initial meeting with the new General Superintendent, Oyafune prepared and issued a notice which was subsequently broadcast to the City's Esper and adult population. The message effectively stated that Academy City should be restored to full operational status, after the conducting of necessary safety and maintenance checks by the fifteenth of January of the present year. The message stated further that all Espers who chose to do so may return once the 'all-clear' is confirmed. Arrangements will be made for those who opt not to return for transfer to other schools in Japan. Brief mention was made of various changes to be put in place regarding how many things were to be done from here on, regarding which, bulletins and subsequent messages will be issued in due course, and all Espers were particularly encouraged to pay heed to them and to offer feedback on what is disclosed.

In the meanwhile, Tsugutoshi had prepared and sent official notices to each of the other Level 5 Espers, advising that Aleister Crowley has died in England around Christmas, and also that Accelerator has been appointed by Crowley as the City's New General Superintendent, before his passing.

Needless to say, reactions to that announcement by the other Level Five Espers varied.

A white boy saw the messages on his phone. He read them, but said nothing for the moment, suddenly transforming into a large white rhinoceros beetle, before flying off towards some destination unknown to any but himself.

At ITEM's current location, Mugino Shizuri received both messages. After reading the contents of the specific message from Tsugutoshi, she called out, almost in the manner of a snarling jungle predator: "H-A-M-A-Z-U-R-A-A-A-A-A-A-A!"

"Ah, if you're looking for super-Hamazura, he's not in right now." called back Kinuhata Saiai, coming into Mugino's presence. "Takitsubo went to do some shopping, and she asked him to go with her." Suddenly noticing the scowl of Mugino's face, Saiai said nothing more.

Almost simultaneously, Hamazura Shiage stopped in mid-stride while walking outside alongside Takitsubo Rikou. She noticed his face turning suddenly pale, plus his body trembled for a brief instant.

"Is something the matter, Hamazura?" Rikou asked, reaching out to feel his forehead with one hand.

"I just felt a rather unpleasant feeling just now … I'm not sure why." was Shiage's reply.

Tokiwadai's student population took in the message from Oyafune with much interest, speculating naturally that they would soon be returning to Japan and Academy City. For the moment, only a few who were in close physical proximity at the time – namely, Shirai Kuroko, Kongou Mitsuko, Wannai Kinuho and Awasuki Maaya – happened to see a strange twitching movement on the part of Misaka Mikoto … then again, as one of the two Level Five Espers of Tokiwadai, Mikoto was the only one to see a second message.

Almost simultaneously, while everyone who belonged to the clique established by Shokuhou Misaki indeed saw the first message, and naturally began discussing its potential implications, Misaki, who by that time had landed back in Japan, received the second message shortly thereafter. Those immediately present, including Ayu (who was not officially a clique member) saw a broad smile sprout on Misaki's face, before she stated: "Oh, my, my, my … we're not doubt in for an interesting school year, once life in Academy City resumes ….. ohhhhh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!"

Naturally, many sweat drops appeared at that moment.

High atop a tall building, a young man sporting a white T-shirt emblazoned with the Rising Sun emblem, together with his traditional while slacks, his jacked draped over his shoulders in the manner of a cape, only seemed to have this to say about the messages received:

"It's going to be a new beginning for Academy City. Well, whatever it carries with it, it shall be faced ….."

Then suddenly leaping into the air, he finished his monologue, shouting: "….. WITH GUTS!"

* * *

Thus far, Oyafune and Tsugutoshi had not disclosed Accelerator's appointment as the new leader of Academy City to the rest of the (so-far) absent Board Of Directors. Eventually, a message was broadcast to the Board, announcing a meeting to meet the New General Superintendent, and that, any Board Director who did not attend that meeting would be assumed to have relinquished their position. It was likely all that was needed to get the rest of the Directors to finally show themselves.

On that fateful day, only a certain pair of Directors had any clue what was coming, but managed to keep straight faces, as the rest of the Board Directors, to varying degrees of surprise and shock, witnessed the Number One Level Five Esper, once more rather immaculately attired (but likely under protest) enter the room, calmly walk to the chair at the head of the table, and sit down.

After staring at the room's occupants for a second or two, Accelerator spoke: "Listen very carefully; I shall say this only once. The name, as you damn well know, is Accelerator, and Crowley, before he died, appointed me as Academy City's New General Superintendent. It's a pleasure."

Oyafune mentioned to Tsugutoshi later, in confidence, she almost wished the reactions of the other Board Directors were captured on video, or at least in a photograph.

It was truly an epic sight to behold.

* * *

_Ooooooh, ... that was fun. Well, time to work on turning the raw notes into the next chapter(s)._


	7. Chapter 7

_Before getting underway once more, my thanks to anyone who favorited and opted to follow since posting Chapter 6. And as before, to any who choose to follow without checking the box; welcome aboard, too._

_This will be the final installment of this particular story. Responses to Reviews will follow the end of the actual chapter._

_For the last time with respect to this story; except for any original characters and situations introduced within this story, all characters and situations depicted herein are © KAZUMA KAMACHI/ASCII MEDIA WORKS/PROJECT-INDEX._

* * *

Chapter 7 – A Neighbor Confirms His Return and Maidens On A Mission Make A Brief Stop-Over.

January 5 of the current year – Touma's smartphone gave notice of an incoming call at the Kamijou Residence. Othinus, who was at the moment closer to the phone, observed the Caller ID notice, before speaking: "It seems, human, that your former dorm neighbor is calling."

"Well, at least that confirms he's still alive. At the same time, that could be either good or bad, knowing him as I do." remarked Touma, as he interrupted his breakfast to reach for the phone and answer the call, putting the phone into hands-free mode." As indicated, it was indeed Tsuchimikado Motoharu.

"Yo, Kami-Yan!" Tsuchimikado called out, in his usual fashion.

"Guess some things never change." replied Touma, adding: "I figured you'd make contact with me sooner or later, so long as you're still alive. By chance did you also contact Komoe-sensei; she was worried about you when you didn't return with us from England?"

"Business before pleasure, as the saying goes … but, after I deal with one or two certain things, I'll allay our cute sensei's concerns over yours truly, _nya_." responded Tsuchimikado.

"So, is this a purely social call, or is something going on?" asked Touma.

"You catch on rather quick, Kami-Yan." was Tsuchimikado's answer. "It's more, as you put it, social than anything else right now, but I figured you should be on notice of something that seems to be stirring."

"You don't say." remarked Touma. "Well, Othi-chan is here with me, so let's hear about it, then."

"Well, my regards to the former Magic God, then." intoned Tsuchimikado, before continuing. "Simply put, the Rosicrucian Order have been steadily becoming more visible, as of roughly the time of Academy City's shutdown."

Othinus seemed to pause at that revelation, but said nothing for the moment.

"Naturally, I can't say I'm familiar with the name. I've never heard Index or anyone else from the Anglican Church talk about them before." was Touma's reply. "How concerned should we be about this Order?"

"It's hard to tell, _nya_." came back Tsuchimikado. "Rosicrucians are one of the oldest of Western-based magical societies, if not the oldest. Skipping the details for now, many Western magical groups have their origin somehow linked to the Rosicrucians; even the cabal currently headed by your wanna-be little sister, Leivinea Birdway. Traditionally, the Order has been content to stay out of sight, but that has not deterred them in the past from influencing events, if and when they chose to."

"And how about any motive this Order may operate with?" asked Touma.

"Anyone's guess, to be honest." was Tsuchimikado's answer. "Even yours truly currently has no idea what seems to have caused them to stir as they have recently been doing, or for what purpose. All I or anyone else can do for the moment is to observe them, when they are visible."

"Does anyone over in England know about this Order, as you're telling me right now?" asked Touma.

"Now that you mention it, no … at least not from me." replied Tsuchimikado. "Perhaps you could take this as a reason to contact Index-san. Just maybe, she can dig up some more facts about the Order, that might give a clearer sign regarding what they're up to, _nya_."

"Well, I do have contact info for some folks over at Necessarius, probably the same as when we sought to contact Ollerus-san back then. Plus I got a video mail from Index. Guess I can put either of those to use shortly." stated Touma.

"I'll leave that to you in due course, Kami-Yan." answered Tsuchimikado. "Well, I have other things to deal with, so before I sign off, I'll trust you to give my regards to Index and company, when you do contact them."

"We'll do as you suggest." said Touma. "In the interim, and as _sempai_ suggested, perhaps we can trust you to stay out of trouble."

"On the other hand, living what others consider to be a dangerous life can be quite stimulating. No worries; I've made it this far … I've my own reasons to stick around. See you soon, Kami-Yan." replied Tsuchimikado.

"Likewise." responded Touma, as the call was terminated.

"Interesting to say the least." commented the former Magic God. "I don't claim deep knowledge about the Rosicrucian Order myself, but what your neighbor stated does coincide with what I already know. Also, even as he engineered the divide between Magic and Science, indications are that Aleister Crowley also sowed seeds of mistrust and animosity among various magical groups around the world … possibly a contingency to lessen the chance of a united front from the Magic Side one day coming after him. Whether he used his so-called Archetype Controller to do so, or employed other means, even I can't say."

"Looks like, even though he's gone, Crowley's influence is still present. It's likely anyone's guess how far that influence has spread, or if ever we all might one day be free of it." replied Touma. "Still, and as Tsuchimikado said, it's a reason to consult Index, so I'll send an e-mail, like we did last time, either to lock down the best time for a live video call, or whether to discuss the matter strictly via e-mail."

Even as Touma composed that e-mail, Othinus then asked: "Has there been any word so far from Kumokawa-san regarding your possibly meeting with her, Mitsuari-san and Shokuhou-san?"

Before Touma could reply, a notification sound emanated from his phone, even as he sent the message to England. Manipulating his phone at that point, it is revealed that an e-mail from Seria had indeed arrived in his inbox.

"Not bad timing, Othi-chan." remarked Touma, even as he opened the incoming e-mail and browsed its contents, before continuing: "Seems they're going to pass through Yokohama Station later today. They're going to switch trains, giving themselves about an hour within which we can meet them. I guess we can make that work."

"Well then, I'll leave it to you to confirm things accordingly." stated Othinus. "Are they planning to come here, or do we go to meet them."

"Since they're adjusting their schedule for this, it's probably fair that we meet them half-way, literally. And luckily, I've the funds to get us there and back, without it costing too much." replied Touma. With that, a reply e-mail was composed and sent, regarding their meeting in a few hours time.

* * *

Later on that day, the location has switched to Yokohama Station in Kanagawa Prefecture. Winter has indeed set in, but at least today, there was only very light snowfall taking place. People were dressed more against the cold, according to their individual temperament. During that interval, one of Japan's world-famous "bullet trains" arrived from its original starting point in Tokyo, with various passengers disembarking or embarking, before it continued on to its next scheduled destination. Among those who disembarked were three young ladies, suitably attired for the prevailing weather conditions. Once having cleared the platform, one of them took out her phone, and proceeded to enter a message:

Kumokawa Seria: "We've arrived at the station, my _kouhai_. Where are you precisely?"

Within the space of ten seconds, she received a reply.

Kamijou Touma: "We're inside the main building. Othi-chan and I are holding a booth for us inside one of the cafes." … giving the name of the particular establishment, which was one of many.

"Right." Seria called out to her traveling companions, "they've been located; let's go."

Moments later, and following the directions given, Seria, Mitsuari Ayu and Shokuhou Misaki entered the particular cafe. One of the waitresses, on being given the name: "Kamijou", brought them to the booth, located more or less to the rear of the shop. After everyone was seated, orders were placed, generally for one's choice of hot or warm drink (coffee, tea, chocolate, etc.), plus a portion of _nikuman_. Once the waitress had departed with their orders, Othinus came out of hiding within Touma's jacket.

"Ehhh, no doubt this lurking in the shadows might be a bit bothersome to you, Othinus-san." inquired Ayu, as the former Magic God for the moment took her usual place upon Touma's right shoulder.

"It is, at times," Othinus replied, "but based on the message we got regarding your schedule, we decided there wasn't time on this occasion to assemble at his home. So I'll put up with this sort of thing where necessary."

After drinks and snacks had arrived, things got more or less underway.

"Like I said earlier," stated Touma, "we could talk in detail about all that happened in England another time. For now, I'm seeking advice on how or what to tell my parents about it, as it's possible they may ask me what I was doing over there. Also, there is the issue of whether to mention anything at all, regarding what has happened to me in the City over the last six months, or even the nine years I've been there."

"Do you feel there's a high enough chance they will ask about that?" asked Seria.

"It's just a hunch for now," answered Touma, "but given its potential implications, it's risky to try and come up with an answer on the spot. And, thanks to a certain photograph my father sent me in one of his e-mails, the subject of my being in England might at least come up. And if he doesn't ask about it, I suspect my mother will, especially if she's seen it."

"Ohhhh, … your mother's likely reaction ability is something you males just might not understand in a hurry, my Prince. And as for a certain photograph, ..." Misaki interjected, even as cat-like grins appeared on each of the girls' faces.

It took about three seconds before a little switch clicked in Touma's mind, followed by his muttering: "You three have somehow seen that photograph, haven't you?"

Almost immediately, the ladies raised their phones together displaying the photograph in question; namely, that of Touma carrying Orsola.

"Oi." groaned Touma, pausing to massage his temples. "Did I hope too soon that misfortune was finally a thing of the past?"

"There, there, human." Othinus intoned, gently patting Touma on his cheek. "If we think calmly and clearly, something will surely work out."

"Perhaps I should explain." Misaki spoke again in a more gentle tone. "Briefly, I was there with Misaka-san, when someone … I'm guessing her father … having seen you exercising your heroic ability in London, took this photo, and sent it to her. Possibly, only Misaka can tell whether her driving motivation to go to England was to check on her father's safety, or to check on any meaning behind what the photo displayed."

"And by your tone of voice, Misaki-san, you all no doubt want to 'check for any meaning', also." responded Touma in a rather deadpan expression.

"Mmm-hmmm." replied all three ladies, leaning in a bit closer, as the booth's space would permit.

Touma took a moment to clear his throat, before speaking again: "Okay … to keep it short: her name is Orsola Aquinas, a Roman Catholic nun and currently affiliated with the Church Of England. She somehow got controlled by one of those magical items that was wreaking havoc all over London. As I understood it, if she wasn't freed from it, it would sooner or later have killed her. With Othi-chan's guidance, I was able to free her, In fact, Othi-chan is my one and only witness regarding all that took place."

"True." chipped in Othinus in a snarkish tone, "although you can't help Index's and the others' collective reaction when you exited an underground passage onto a London street at night, carrying a rather scantily-clad maiden in your arms."

"And she's getting nothing less than the 'princess carry' … nice one, Touma-san." cut in Ayu teasingly.

"What worries me right now is how you all got this photo … granted I can't say I've met Misaka's father, so I have no idea of anyone being present out there that night." asked Touma. "And is that photo circulating in places where it will do me more harm than good?"

"Let's just say that it required some high-level negotiation ability, concerning some rare Gekota paraphernalia, that eventually convinced Misaka to share that photo with me." was Misaki's response.

"Rest easy, my _kouhai_; the three of us have kept that photo to ourselves." came in Seria at that point, "But it's not altogether impossible that either your father or even Misaka-san's father might have sent the photo to others we don't know about."

Sighing, Touma spoke up: "Well, no point worrying about that now. If that turns out to be the case, I'll just have to deal with it then. By the way, just how did you all explain to family and friends outside Academy City about the shutdown and evacuation?"

"Short Answer … Cyber-Terrorism." replied Seria. "In a bit more detail, one or more as-yet unknown persons launched a cyber-attack on the I.T. systems of Academy City, and managed to disrupt normal operations. For the safety of the City's inhabitants, the population was evacuated and the City's infrastructure shut down via emergency means to prevent further disruption or possible injury to its inhabitants. For now, officials are working with the theory that the person or persons behind the attack had some inside knowledge of the City's I.T. systems, so as to manage to bypass its security … something like that's the general explanation."

"Hmm, … my limited knowledge of Science notwithstanding, I can see how that might work with the average person outside of the City." remarked Othinus. "It's likely more acceptable than telling them that a thousand-year-old-plus demonic creature from another dimension, bound to this world over a hundred years ago via a magical contract, finally moved to kill a former magic-user who had all but renounced magic."

"Yep, … psychiatrists and psychologists would have an interesting time with anyone who gave that as an explanation, even if it's probably much closer to the actual truth." commented Misaki.

"But that still leaves Touma-san with a little problem … how to explain what he was doing in England." remarked Ayu.

"Not to worry; '_Sempai_' believes she has that covered." responded Seria. "Perhaps Touma and Othinus-san can go over it and refine it so that it seems more natural, but it could be said that Touma and the other Espers who went to England were randomly selected to assist the investigative team who tracked and pursued the suspected cyber-terrorists to England. Their purpose, of course, was not to directly confront the suspects, but to carry certain access codes on their phones, which, when entered as directed, activated a counter-program that inevitably hijacked the suspects' hardware, thereby stopped the cyber-assault before it proceeded any further. Under more normal circumstances, students would not form part of an operation like this, but circumstances dictated that the matter be dealt with in the shortest possible time."

After a pause to sip her drink, Seria continued: "Do you think you got that clear enough, Touma … you too, Othinus-san."

"Leave it to me, Kumokawa-san." replied the former Magic God with a thumbs-up sign. "I'll go over it with him to make any explanation of it seem natural, if either of his parents bring the matter up."

"Come to think about it, we saw limited TV footage at times of those monsters that were said to be wreaking havoc in England … I wonder how the British authorities explained that to the English population, let alone the world-at large?" Misaki suddenly asked.

"Queen Elizard did say when we had an audience with her; she would be traveling to England's foreign territories which were also subjected to attacks by those things." replied Othinus. "Perhaps at some point, we could inquire of Index as to England's official response on the matter."

"Makes sense." responded Touma. "As for the other point; whether to disclose to my parents what has happened to me over the last five to six months, or even for my whole life spent in the City ..."

"Just before you go there," cut in Othinus, "there's something we learned back when we infiltrated the Windowless Building with the blond-haired one to rescue his sister. It was revealed that, in the past, Aleister Crowley did use his Archetype Controller on the entire world … hopefully, only once … to effectively create the divide between Magic and Science." Ayu, Seria and Misaki all started at the revelation, but for the moment said nothing.

"So, it seems our former General Superintendent has been manipulating persons as well as events for quite some time." remarked Misaki. "It might even be scary to consider for how long, and to what heights or depths that manipulation ability might have gone."

"It seems more and more of his actions along that line are slowly coming into the light, even if most people are unaware of those actions." replied Othinus. "As you said, Shokuhou-san, just how much and how far he went remains to be seen."

"Well, regarding any disclosure to your parents regarding the last six months, or even earlier." Seria spoke up at that moment, "as your _sempai_ and your friend, I agree that it is your right to tell them about it, if asked. However, there are various implications that may crop up if you opt to tell them. And to be truthful, they don't only apply to Touma, but to all of the City's students … even myself."

"I've probably aware of two such implications by now." replied Touma, "one: how do I cross the hurdle of telling them that my memory loss of roughly the last five months was due to Magic? And two: even if they happen to accept that, what we learned before the invasion suggests that my misfortune was an un-natural condition placed on me by both Aleister Crowley and the Magic Gods. As of now, Crowley is dead, and the Magic Gods are … wherever they are. So, is there anyone left in Academy City, much less on earth who could be said to be responsible for that?"

"Yours is truly a complicated scenario, to say the least." remarked Misaki. "By the way, referring to your position as Tsugutoshi's advisor, Seria-san, might such a situation have occurred in the past that you're aware of?"

"It has, and more than once." was Seria's response. "For obvious reasons of confidentiality, I can't disclose everything, even if I wanted to, but there have been occasions where a student Esper was injured, in some cases, very seriously, arising out of the methods of the Curriculum used to awaken abilities. There are one or more clauses in the agreement that is applied when a person becomes a student and resident of the City, which works both ways – the City does carry a measure of responsibility for the safety and well-being of the student, but at the same time, the student is bound by an agreement restricting him or her from disclosing what might be considered sensitive or even incriminating information. More than once, it has gone the way of a legal battle … as I understand it, some have reached a settlement, others are still before some court."

"All in all," interjected Ayu, "it sounds fine on paper, but it was probably an empty gesture on the part of the former Superintendent; if, as everything indicates, all that mattered was his achieving his own goals, regardless of the wishes of anyone else." There happened to be a slight hint of something in her voice as she finished her comment, which, on another occasion, might have raised some sort of flag. However, if anyone present noticed it, no indication was given.

After a space of perhaps three seconds, it was Touma who spoke up: "Well, taking into account all that we've talked about so far, and considering that, thanks in part to all of you, the issues of my misfortune and memories have been resolved, it's probably safer that I hold back on disclosing any of that to my parents. If at some future time, the world outside Academy City and the Magic Side ever comes to accept that Magic is real, I'll consider talking about it then."

"Excuse me, but Othinus-san did raise what might turn out to be an important point." Ayu came in at that moment. "Is is safe or wise to assume the Archetype Controller was used only once, or might there have been other instances of its use?"

"That's a potentially scary thought, by any stretch of imagination ability." remarked Misaki. "Assuming the Controller still exists, would there be a record anywhere of the instances of its use, including on what scale, for what purpose, and whether it was used on any specific person or persons, or on the whole world?"

"Perhaps the one called Accelerator may be able to find an answer to that." replied Othinus, "Briefly, I was there when he revealed to this human that Crowley passed onto him the means to restore the City. Maybe somewhere in there is information on the history of the use of the Archetype Controller."

"Well, I don't claim to have Accelerator's ear in any way, but, if I can find out anything like that from him, I promise to pass it on." spoke Touma. "It would probably be important to know if the Controller has been used more than once, and if even possible, on whom and for what purpose."

"Just to volunteer a guess." Seria interjected at that point, "and without a clue as to what it looks like, the likely place for keeping the Archetype Controller would have been somewhere within the Windowless Building. With that having been destroyed just before the City's shutdown and evacuation, and unless it was actually located elsewhere, like the Data Bank, it's safe to assume that the Controller is no more."

"I got clued in regarding this Data Bank from both Accelerator and Hamazura." remarked Touma. "It supposedly contains a record of all information pertaining to the City and all its operations."

"Well then, it sounds like the Data Bank just might be the only place left to go, to find out about the Archetype Controller, or perhaps anything else connected with the former General Superintendent." remarked Ayu.

"Sort of in connection with that, I can safely say to you all that Tsugutoshi and Oyafume met with Accelerator, yesterday." commented Seria, "regarding the restoration of the City. All indications suggest that Accelerator will go ahead with it. Official notices will likely be issued to the City's student population during the course of today. For those who opt not to return to Academy City, arrangements will be made to transfer them to other schools in Japan."

"I suppose with the leak of the Parameter List back then, some will decide there's no point in remaining in Academy City, if there seems to be little or no chance of them advancing in their Level." stated Touma. "That I can accept, but this Kamijou-san recalls Accelerator hinting on our way back, without the security of the City, Espers outside could possibly be targeted by persons outside wanting to study them, regardless of their Level."

"It's a sticky issue, to say the least." replied Seria, "but from the feedback I received, Accelerator has decided he won't force or compel anyone to remain who doesn't want to. Also, Tsugutoshi mentioned they touched on a number of items, without necessarily deciding right then how all of them would be addressed, but at least those issues won't be ignored, as they seem to have been done by the former Superintendent."

After a further pause, Touma spoke up: "Well, unless I missed anything, this has at least cleared the way for what will likely be the key points of discussion when my parents return."

"And it seems we wrapped this in relatively good enough time, to get lined up for our connecting train." remarked Ayu.

"In that case, Othi-chan and I can at least see you to the boarding line." replied Touma. "No doubt, we can get together like this or some other way, probably after things settle down in the restored Academy City."

"Could we actually settle for a time period when we're all simply school students – middle, high, or other – without danger, intrigue and adventure rearing its head at random intervals?" asked Misaki, as they collectively rose from the booth.

"One might hope for it. Just speaking for myself, after all I've been through, that would suit me fine." answered Touma as they proceeded to settle their bill and exit the cafe. "Tsuchimikado had contacted me earlier today, confirming he's still alive and back in Japan. He mentioned something seems to be stirring in the world of Magic, but there's nothing definite to conclude as yet whether it could one day become something significant. Based on his suggestion, I've already sent a message to Index; she might be able to uncover something more."

* * *

Even as they headed toward the boarding line, Touma asked both Misaki and Ayu: "By the way, was there any special reason why Tokiwadai transplanted themselves all the way to Bali, after the evacuation, or is that just the way of the _ojousama_?"

After pausing to make a sort of contemplative gesture, it was Misaki who answered: "If we take the explanation as it was stated to us, Tokiwadai's administration felt like giving its students a break after the evacuation, as well as the affair with the Elements before that. They even disclosed that plans are being considered to establish a high school under the Tokiwadai name." Even Seria rolled her eyes at that revelation.

"It's not yet a done deal, but at least it's an option that might be worth considering." remarked Ayu, "although it might be an equally good idea for Tokiwadai's middle school population, ourselves included, to consider a more normal high school after we graduate. It could be looked at as getting more in touch with the world outside of School Garden."

Any further comment was momentarily interrupted, as everyone's phone either vibrated, or sounded its notification tone, or did both. Glancing at hers, and opening the message received, Seria spoke up: "Looks like it's official; for those who choose to return to Academy City, it's expected to be up and running again by the fifteenth."

After a few seconds, Othinus spoke: "Just curious; everything I've ever heard about Tokiwadai and School Garden suggests that, except perhaps for you two (indicating Ayu and Misaki), and the one who often shoots lightning at this human (a reference to Misaka Mikoto), its student population are for the most part sheltered from the world outside."

"Now that you mention it, Othinus-san," pondered Ayu, with a curious expression, "that's generally correct. And it could be argued that most of us who have at least some exposure to the world outside have at least one thing in common ..."

Within the space of a few seconds, Touma fidgeted as all eyes are turned towards him. "Wait, … are you inferring that somehow this Kamijou-san has been and is some sort of corrupting influence on otherwise pure maidens?" he exclaimed.

"You said it yourself, my _kouhai_." replied Seria, in a sly tone, "and the facts known up till now seem to speak for themselves."

"In which case," interjected the former Magic God in a smug voice of her own, "perhaps this human should be made to … how do you say it in your popular media … 'take responsibility'." Touma did a double-take at Othinus's suggestion, with one eyebrow raised.

"I wonder how that could be arranged?" Misaki asked with a grin forming.

"We could think of something ..." was Ayu's response in a similar manner.

"It could even involve notifying his parents at this rate." interjected Seria, seemingly suppressing a giggle.

"Now I'm really starting to get worried." muttered Touma.

"You might indeed have reason to worry, if more ladies decide to act on that idea, Touma." remarked Seria, "like perhaps even that young lady helping Index on the video mail you forwarded, _ne_."

"Ahhh, … looks like Seria-san raised that little point before either of us did." cut in Ayu.

"Indeed." responded Misaki.

"I'm letting you answer that one out entirely on your own, human." teased Othinus.

"Some things seem to be staying the same, even with my memories restored." grumbled Touma, then after a pause he continued in a more normal tone of voice: "Short answer once again; Itsuwa's her name, she's a member of a group who are originally from Japan, we have a history regarding various incidents connected with the Magic Side, and she's also very much aware that my priority right now is on finishing high school, before going anywhere in 'that' direction."

"Accordingly, Othinus-sama is on hand to keep you on track with that, human, even if something strange should crop up in the future." replied the former Magic God, "And help from you three will be welcome, of course.", directing that last part of her statement to Ayu, Misaki and Seria.

"Of course." the three replied in unison.

Minutes later, and just before passing through the control gate to get to the boarding platform, Othinus had to (quite literally) hop from one person to another, while, one by one, Ayu, Misaki and Seria each engaged in a parting hug with Touma.

"I won't pry into the nature of your 'girls-only' trip, but I'll trust you to be safe out there. And like I said, we'll all get together somehow, later." was Touma's parting words.

"Count on it." was the almost unanimous response from all three ladies.

A few minutes later after Ayu, Seria and Misaki have departed, Touma and Othinus made their way back to the Kamijou Family Residence. At about the moment the two entered the house and closed the front door, a certain message shows up on Touma's phone; specifically, it is from Index.

"Looks like we have the option of a live video chat within the hour, or via e-mail." Touma stated. "Since we've got the time for it, I guess we can go with the video chat."

"Sounds good to me." answered Othinus. "Perhaps you could advise her of the plans to resume life in Academy City, when we do talk to her."

* * *

At the time suggested, a video call was engaged between Touma and Othinus on one end, and Index on the other. One could even count A Certain Calico Cat as part of the call, as he kept pawing the screen of Index's laptop on occasion, seemingly trying to reach out to Othinus.

"Looks like you're well up to speed with using your laptop, Index." commented Touma with perhaps a hint of teasing. "I guess others could teach you about it better than I could."

"Could be, could be." Index replied. "and Ayu-san has been in touch with me thus far. She'll organize some lessons for me, which I'll no doubt deal with and conquer speedily."

"Sounds like someone is mistress of their domain." remarked Othinus, in a snarkish tone.

"And someone had better be grateful that Sphynx is here with me." Index responded smoothly.

"Now, now; it might be true that you miss each other already, but at least this way you're not totally cut off from each other." interjected Touma. "Before I forget, I told Komoe-sensei you're staying over there for a while. If you're fine with it, I can send her your contact info."

"Fine with me, Touma." Index replied. "And you can also include Himegami as well."

"I'll either contact her directly or via Komoe-sensei on that." Touma responded.

"Right then, onto more serious matters. This human's dorm neighbor is back in Japan, and advised us of some sort of activity possibly brewing, connected to the Rosicrucian Order." stated Othinus.

"Hmm, … based on what was contained in your earlier e-mail, I'll probably confirm what you said was already mentioned by Tsuchimikado." Index replied. "Also, in general, Necessarius only steps in to deal with confirmed definite threats to the United Kingdom, so that, even if there are movements sighted involving the Rosicrucians, it's unlikely that the Anglican Church would do more than observe, unless something is spotted that is determined to be a definite threat."

"Still, while this human and I can probably do some basic research on the Rosicrucians via the Internet, as it's called, you may have access to more detailed information that's not readily available to the average person outside of the Magic Side, via the grimoires." Othinus called back.

"Point noted, Othinus; it's worth taking a look. If I should uncover anything, I'll be sure to notify you guys." Index replied.

"Same over here … if Tsuchimikado or I should uncover anything, you'll be hearing from us first chance we get." stated Touma.

"Touma," Index responded in a more serious tone, "please don't let this or anything else like it distract you from your primary aim to finish high school."

"It's all right." Touma replied. "Just as we talked about it between ourselves in England, I'm neither interested in nor intent on running around fighting rogue magic-users or espers as I might have done in the past. Plus, everything we've uncovered till now all suggest that my many misadventures might all have been set up, directly or indirectly, by Aleister. With him out of the picture, that sort of thing should stop. If something appears before me which registers as a definite threat, of course I'll take action, but I'm not actively going looking for it; nor will I simply drop everything and go after it."

"I recall Queen Elizard stating while we were still in England that there were discussions going on between the British Government and the City Director who is Kumokawa-san's employer." commented Othinus. "By chance, has anything further come out of that?"

"So far, I've heard nothing on that." was Index's response, before continuing: "Ah, I figure I should mention this … Kanzaki-san has noticed that my Walking Church is working once more. Thus far, she has not asked how that came about, nor did I volunteer to explain it."

"Perhaps until we know more about the Invisible Thing, it might be wise not to raise the matter yourself, Index." suggested Othinus, "but if your comrades in England press you for an explanation at some point, there might be little harm in disclosing what we know so far."

"Dragon-san and I can communicate mind-to-mind … that much I know." remarked Touma. "Possibly, and likely outside of school hours, I could take time to find out more about it, and whatever it might know about Imagine Breaker."

"One possibility on that, is that while you retire for the night, you could use that time period when your body is at rest for your communication period with the Invisible Thing." remarked Othinus.

"It's likely worth looking into, Othi-chan," was Touma's reply, "especially if one day, we may find ourselves having to reply on that knowledge."

"Touma, you mentioned doing such a thing outside of school hours." interjected Index. "Does that mean Academy City will one day be restored?"

"Yes, it does." was Touma's answer. "Put simply, we all got officially notified that Academy City should be up and running again by the fifteenth of the month."

"Then, barring anything unforeseen taking place, we've both got our respective objectives to work on, before we see each other again." remarked Index. "So then, you do your best, Touma."

"And you do your best on your end, Index. Now that you're online, you can drop a mail anytime, or if our schedules allow for it, we can chat like this. Talk to you again, soon." declared Touma.

After the call was closed, Othinus asked: "So then … on to the future, human?"

"Well said, Othi-chan." was Touma's answer. "and it probably applies equally to all of us … on to the future."

* * *

_Responses to Reviews of Chapter 6 follow at this point. Any reviews that show up after posting of Chapter 7 will be added as they appear:_

**Mr. X (commenting on Chapter 6): Another time, place and set of circumstances, updates could come out faster. In the present time, place and set of circumstances, they come out when they come out, and not before.**

**ArmoredCoreNineBall (commenting on Chapter 6): The building process, as we've talked about mostly via PMs, continues ... and, even if it's over where this story is concerned, it may yet carry over into any future tales I spin.**

**ADdude (commenting on Chapter 6): AC's New General Superintendent is facing up to the fact that he can't just vector away certain things, like in the past when he was just 'hanging around'. And it's almost a certainty that some Directors will object or even oppose him, even if they keep their intentions or actions concealed for a time, if or when he decides that "the Dark Side Must Go". My take on his (a-hem) "introductory address" to the Board, is a sort-of shout-out to a scene in a classic mecha anime series (some might recognize a key word or two).**

**MrQuestionMark (commenting on Chapter 6): With respect, the average fanfic reader might not be interested in (as you deemed it) "the more complex and political side of things", preferring to see more of the various action sequences. Someone's going to sooner or later touch on them; might as well be me as anyone else.**

**RebelCris (commenting on Chapter 6): It ain't easy going from just hanging out, to becoming responsible for a city state of close to two million persons, especially in the seeming state it was left in by its previous General Superintendent, is it?**

**Brosephg: Perhaps one or more PMs exchanged over the past few weeks might explain my ability to make story content based on characterizations, character interactions and scenario build-ups as appealing to you as they have been so far.**

**GunsAndMagic (commenting on Chapter 6): As long as I awaken to see another day, this story will one day be completed. Simple as that.**

**tsun (commenting on Chapter 6): Comment is appreciated.**

**Mr. X (commenting on Chapter 7): We'll see when it makes its appearance, won't we?**

**RebelCris (commenting on Chapter 7): Once in a while, the so-called real world must take priority over the world of fanfiction.**

**ADdude (commenting on Chapter 7): Index's reference to 'anything unforseen' may be taken to mean that there's little or no guarantee that it will be a quiet and peaceful progression for the three years (at least in this AU) that she will be away from Touma and Othinus ... but that's the sort of thing that could make fuel for more stories.**

**ArmoredCoreNineBall (commenting on Chapter 7): in similar manner as I responded to another, the political side of the To Aru Universe could make for a good enough foundation for significant events to transpire. After all, as you and I have noted elsewhere, the major characters of the Raildex franchise (too many to mention individually) will not stay in that 'magical' age group (14 to 16 years old), forever. Possibly one of the few things funnier than Touma getting grilled over his encounters with females by other females might be if the "griller" one day turns out to be a certain Kamijou Shiina ... a possible plot point for a future story, just maybe.**

_I will be solely a reader and reviewer for a while from this point on, as I have a few 'real-life' matters that I've decided must take priority, even in the face of the major issue occupying most people's attention right now. At least one person out there is aware that I do have some ideas for future stories to be penned, and, so long as I don't "join the choir invisible", those stories will one day show up, either here on FF, or over on A Certain Archive Site (say-no-more, say-no-more)._

_Until my return as a story writer ... **peace**_.


End file.
